UTriple
by Hillsen
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto mantan Kapten Angkatan Laut yang berhenti dari kesatuannya setelah melihat ketidakadilan dan menjadi Seorang Bajak Laut bersama dengan para nakamanya. Dia yang merupakan sosok yang hanya bisa diketahui oleh para Gorosei. Apakah dengan kekuatan kau bisa memperoleh semua hal atau dengan semua hal kau bisa memperoleh kekuatan!Rokushiki Master! Chapter 6 Update!
1. Chapter 1

**UTriple**

* * *

Note: Di fanfic ini karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah Naruto yang menjadi seorang bajak laut. Dia dahulunya menjabat sebagai salah satu Kapten Muda berbakat angkatan laut yang karena menemukan suatu hal yang tidak bisa diterimanya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kesatuannya dari Angkatan Laut.

Karakter yang dipakai dalam Naruto di Fanfic ini mungkin hanya Naruto sendiri, satu karakter dari Gintama dan selebihnya adalah karakter yang ada di One Piece. Alur cerita atau situasi keaadan yang digunakan adalah yang terdapat di dalam cerita One Piece sepenuhnya. Sebagian besar dan hampir keseluruhan cerita adalah menceritakan mengenai petualangan Naruto dan anggota bajak lautnya.

 **Pengenalan Karakter:**

 **Bajak Laut Hunter**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Usia : 18 Tahun

DF : -

Posisi : Kapten

Kemampuan : - Rokushiki/ Pendekar Pedang/ -

Status : Mantan Captain Angkatan Laut

Bounty : 320.000.000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 1: Soran**

Usia : Sekitar 13 Tahun

Posisi : Navigator

( Soran adalah karakter dalam One Piece yang muncul di Filler Animenya di sekitar Episode 420 di Pembangunan jembatan Tequila Wolf salah satu negara di East Blue).

Bounty : 5000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 2 : Ain**

Usia : Sekitar 19 Tahun

DF : Modo-Modo no mi

Kemampuan: - Pendekar Pedang/ Rokushiki/ -

Status : Mantan Wakil Admiral Angkatan Laut

Bounty : 175.000.000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 3 : Nobume**

DF : -

Kemampuan : - Pendekar Pedang/ Rokushiki/ -

Status : Mantan Rear Admiral Angkatan Laut

Bounty : 110.000.000 Berry

(Char Nobume berasal dari Anime/Manga Gintama)

* * *

 **Anggota 4 : Saga**

Kemampuan : Pendekar Pedang

Bounty : 75.000.000 Berry

(Kemunculannya di One Piece OVA Cursed Holy Sword)

* * *

 **Anggota 5 : Laki**

DF : -

Bounty : 12.000.000 Berry

Posisi : Dokter Kapal & Sniper

(Kemunculannya pada saat Arc Pulau Langit)

* * *

 **Anggota 6 : Pauli**

Posisi : Ahli Kapal

Bounty : 30.000.000 Berry

(Kemunculannya di Arc Water 7 dan Enies Lobby)

* * *

 **Anggota 7 : Nero**

DF : -

Kemampuan : Rokushiki

Status : Mantan Anggota CP-9

Bounty : 45.000.000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 8 : Jambarl**

Bounty : 85.000.000 Berry

(Kemunculannya pada saat Arc Sabaondy dan merupakan budak salah satu Tenryuubito dan yang harusnya menjadi Kru Bajak Laut Heart).

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Saya tidak memiliki One Piece, Naruto, maupun Karakter Gintama dan ini Berlaku untuk Chapter-chapter berikutnya.**

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 **Chapter 1**

"Naruto!" Ain memanggil Naruto dari kapal kapada pemuda pirang yang saat ini ada di udara menggunakan salah satu teknik bertarung Rokushiki Geppo dan Rankyaku untuk mengahalau bola-bola meriam yang di tembakkan oleh marinir-marinir angkatan laut ke arah kapal mereka.

Naruto sebentar mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah sumber suara yang memanggilnya sebelum mengalihkannya ke arah Nero yang juga berada di udara menangkis serangan bola-bola meriam.

Mereka dikejar oleh empat kapal perang yang dipimpin oleh Wakil Admiral Garp, Wakil Admiral Momonga, Wakil Admiral Strawbery, dan Kapten Hina.

Sudah hampir dua hari berturut-turut mereka dikejar oleh para angkatan laut itu tanpa waktu istirahat sekalipun. Setelah keluar dari Thriller Bark yang dikuasai oleh salah satu dari Schibukai Gekko Moria dan menemui bahwa tempat yang dikatakan penuh dengan zombie itu sudah benar-benar hancur akibat ulah dari Bajak Laut Topi Jerami.

Disana mereka bertemu dengan Wakil Admiral Momonga dan Wakil Admiral Strawberry bersama dengan Kapten Hina yang saat itu hendak membawa Gekko Moria ke Mariejoa untuk mendiskusikan masalah yang mungkin terjadi karena eksekusi Hiken no Ace yang beberapa hari lagi akan dilaksanakan.

Namun, ternyata Gekko Moria tidak ditemukan sama sekali di sana melainkan yang ditemukan kedua Wakil Admiral itu adalah Bajak Laut Hunter yang baru-baru ini membuat keributan di Enies Lobby bersama dengan Kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami.

Bajak Laut Hunter itu membantu Kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami meloloskan diri dari kepungan Kapal-kapal perang angkatan Laut yang saat itu ada disana akibat dari Buster Call.

Belasan kapal perang angkatan laut menghadapi Bajak Laut Hunter di tengah laut di sekitar Enies Lobby. Lima kapal perang angkatan laut telah ditengelamkan akibat pertempuran di tengah laut dengan Bajak Laut Hunter.

Juga dalam pertempuran itu ribuan pasukan angkatan laut dalam keadaan luka berat dan itu akan berdampak mengurangi kekuatan angkatan laut saat menghadapi Bajak Laut Shirohige di saat eksekusi umum Portgas D. Ace di Marine Ford.

Sempat berhasil meloloskan diri dan keluar dari Water 7 setelah beberapa hari sebelum mereka bertemu dengan Rombongan kapal perang yang dipimpin oleh ketiga wakil admiral dan satu kapten angkatan laut itu.

Sempat terjadi pertempuran di pelabuhan dimana mereka berlabuh di Thiller Bark dengan Wakil Admiral Momonga dan Wakil Admiral Stawberry. Pertarungan itu berlangsung hingga seharian penuh antara dua Wakil Admiral dan pasukannya dengan seluruh anggota Bajak Laut Hunter.

Namun, pertempuran itu harus terhenti saat munculnya Wakil Admiral Garp dan Kapten Hina dengan pasukannya di Thiller Bark. Naruto dan Anggotanya mundur dari pertempuran dan mengangkat jangkar keluar dari Thiller Bark.

Mereka sempat lolos beberapa hari sebelum berhasil dikejar kembali oleh rombongan itu.

Saat ini mereka tengah disibukkan dengan pertempuran berat karena Wakil Admiral Garp yang membantu Angkatan Laut. Banyaknya bola-bola meriam yang ditembakkan ke kapal mereka bukan saja semakin banyak namun juga kecepatannya juga bertambah.

Naruto dan Nero berada di Udara menahan semua bola-bola meriam yang mengarah ke kapal mereka.

Ain, Saga dan Nobume yang menahan meriam yang masih luput dan belum bisa dihalang Naruto dan Nero.

Jambarl, Laki dan Soran yang bekerjasama melancarkan serangan balik dengan menembakkan bola-bola meriam ke kapal angkatan laut.

Sedangkan Pauli saat ini sedang memasang mesin yang berguna untuk meningkatkan laju kecepatan kapal mereka.

"Naruto!" Sekali lagi Ain memanggil pemuda pirang yang ada di udara agar mendengarnya.

"?"

"Sebaiknya kau gunakan Rolling Rankyaku*" Ucapnya lagi setelah meengetahui baha Naruto sudah menaruh perhatian.

* * *

 **(Kapal Wakil Admiral Garp)**

"Sebenarnya seberapa kuat Uzumaki Naruto itu sampai tiga Wakil Admiral dan Satu Kapten Angkatan Laut masih belum bisa menanganinya?" Tanya Helmeppo yang saat ini sedang melihat bagaimana Wakil Admiral Garp melontarkan bola-bola meriam layaknya bola baseball.

"Dia itu orang yang berbahaya yang bukan saja mencoret nama Angkatan Laut, namun juga menjadi ancaman yang layak diperhitungkan." Jawab salah satu Ajudan dari Garp yang juga memperhatikan bagaimana Wakil Admiral Garp menyerang kapal musuh.

"Naruto adalah Angkatan Laut yang berhasil lolos dari Mariejoa setelah melakukan penyerangan terhadap Gorosei." Ucap Garp di sela-sela waktu melemparkan bola-bola meriam, " Dan dia bukan bocah biasa." Lanjutnya.

Mereka yang ada di jajaran Kapten hingga pangkat ke atasnya sudah mengetahui rahasia yang tersebar di kesatuan angkatan laut.

Tentu saja informasi yang ditemukan akan berbeda bila di antara masyarakat yang selama ini sangat mengenal siapa itu sebenarnya Kapten Uzumaki Naruto dari Angkatan Laut.

Kapten Uzumaki Naruto yang banyak dikenal masyarakat karena jasa-jasanya yang menghancurkan kelompok bajak laut dan jaringan bandit di wilayah Grand Line.

Dia yang memulai karirnya di usia empat tahun. Sebenarnya pemuda pirang itu seangkatan dengan Hina dan Smoker di usianya yang lebih muda sebelum beberapa kali dipindahkan ke beberapa pusat pelatihan lainnya.

Informasi mengenai pemberontakan yang dilakukan oleh Naruto tersebar luas di antara teman-teman seangkatannya saat itu dan menimbulkan berbagai gejolak.

Pemuda pirang itu di dalam suatu pertempuran membunuh Wakil Admiral Onigumo dan Wakil Admiral Mozambia. Dan itu semakin membuatnya menjadi buronan Angkatan laut. Bahkan sempat beredar rumor yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto berencana memburu semua Angkatan Laut yang menurutnya tidak menegakkan keadilan yang sebenarnya.

Setelah setengah tahun meninggalkan Angkatan Laut dan memburu beberapa petinggi angkatan laut yang masuk ke dalam daftar buruannya, beberapa teman seangkatannya juga mengikuti jejak pemuda itu, yaitu Wakil Admiral Ain dan Rear Admiral Nobume.

Tentu saja itu sangat disayangkan dan menjadi pelajaran bagi angkatan laut untuk membina kader-kadernya di masa depan.

Saat ini Uzumaki Naruto berada di depan mereka saling berhadapan satu dengan yang lain. Serangan empat kapal perang angkatan laut masih belum bisa menenggelamkan Kapal Kapten pirang itu.

Walau pengejaran itu sudah berlangsung lama, tapi tetap saja masih belum dapat membuahkan hasil.

Dari atas kapal Angkatan laut Coby samar-samar melihat Uzumaki Naruto turun dari udara dan mendarat di atas kapalnya yang merupakan Kapal Perang Angkatan laut yang telah dimodifikasi.

Beberapa saat setelah melihat bagaimana Naruto mendarat di atas kapalnya, Coby melihat adanya lingkaran proyektil udara keemasan yang hampir menyerupai ukuran kapal perang mereka.

 **Rolling Rankyaku**

Lingkaran proyektil pisau udara itu tepat mengarah ke kapal dimana saat ini dia berada. Detik kemudian dia bisa melihat Wakil Admiral Garp yang mengadukan tinjunya ke arah pisau udara itu.

Dampak gelombang kejut terjadi dan desakan dari teknik pemuda pirang itu setelah beberapa saat akhirnya berhasil di ubah haluannya oleh Wakil Admiral Garp ke langit.

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 **(Kapal Bajak Laut Hunter)**

"Dia berhasil menahan serangan sebesar itu. Seperti yang diharapkan dari seorang pahlawan Angkatan laut." Ucap Saga setelah melihat bagaimana serangan Naruto tidak berhasil.

"Dia meninjunya dengan tangan kosong." Ucap Laki heran sekaligus khawatir dengan musuh yang saat ini mereka hadapi.

"Kakek itu meninju pisau emas Naruto-san." Ucap Soran dengan nada kagum?

"Cih, seperti yang diharapkan, Garp sang Pahlawan Angkatan Laut." Batin Nero setelah melihat bagaimana serangan sebesar itu ditahan dengan tangan kosong.

"Haha, Naruto serangan pisau donatmu diterbangkannya begitu saja layaknya meniup asap." Ejek Nobume karena serangan Naruto yang bulat lingkaran seperti bulatnya donat, namun tidak begitu ditanggapi oleh sang Kapten.

Sedangkan Jambarl yang memegang kali ini sudah memegang kemudi hanya berkeringat saja melihat kekuatan yang dimiliki Angkatan Laut yang mengejar mereka. Tentu saja dia tahu siapa itu Garp, namun menyaksikannya secara langsung tetap saja membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

"Kakek tua itu memang berbahaya." Ucap Naruto menyeringai.

"Bodoh dia itu adalah Angkatan Laut yang sudah sangat senior dan sudah berkali-kali melakukan pertarungan dengan banyak Bajak Laut ternama dahulu, Gol D Roger salah satunya." Ucap Ain yang melihat bagaimana Garp dengan Tinjunya mengubah arah serangan Naruto dan mendengar reaksi teman-temannya.

"Hoy, Persiapan sudah selesai." Mereka mengalihkan pandangannya sejenak ke arah Pauli yang baru saja naik dari kerjanya.

"Mesin peningkat kecepatannya sudah selesai?" Tanya Soran memastikan karena setahunya Pauli baru mengerjakannya sehari yang lalu dan pekerjaan itu harusnya dikerjakan selama seminggu.

"Ku harap yang kau katakan itu benar, karena aku sudah tidak tahan untuk memakan donat yang masih ada di lemari." Ucap Nobume yang kembali membelah bola meriam yang mengarah ke kapal mereka.

"Ya benar sekali. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Ucapnya sambil menaruh beberapa kayu yang tadi dia panggul.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi, Ayo Berangkat!" Teriak Naruto senang.

"Nero sebaiknya kau segera turun ke sini!" Teriak Pauli melihat mantan anggota CP-9 itu masih berada di udara setelah sampai ke kemudi.

" Apa mesin yang kau bilang itu benar-benar bisa menambah kecepatan kapal sebesar ini?" Tanya Nero yang tadi mendengar itu segera turun dan mendarat ke atas kapal.

"Ya, ku harap kau menggunakan dial dan peralatan yang sengaja ku bawa dari kampong halamanku di pulau langit dengan benar." Komentar Laki karena dia sempat melihat Pauli menggunakan hampir sampai puluhan dan merombaknya 'menjadi sesuatu yang lebih hebat' katanya.

"Jangan meremehkanku sebagai ahli kapal." Ucap Pauli setelah mengaktifkan semua komponen.

"..."

"Nah, sebelum kita kabur dari kejaran mereka, aku akan memberi hadiah perpisahan." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai.

Nobume dan Ain melihat Naruto memasang kuda-kuda yang sangat diketahui mereka sebagai salah satu teknik dari Variasi Rankyaku Rokushiki.

 **Rankyaku Storm**

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 **(Kapal Angkatan Laut- Vice Admiral Garp)**

"Hoi, Apa itu?" Teriak salah satu prajurit angkatan laut.

Mereka melihat kilatan cahaya yang berasal dari Bajak Laut yang mereka kejar berada di langit dan tiba-tiba cahaya yang dari langit itu setelah berkumpul menjadi gumpalan yang sangat besar, segera meluncur dengan cepat ke bawah tepatnya ke kapal mereka.

Teknik itu berbentuk seperti ratusan tombak-tombak angin yang berwarna keemasan dan meluncur dengan cepat ke bawah.

"Hehe, bocah itu pasti ingin melakukan sesuatu." Ucap Garp melihat bagaimana semua kru Bajak Laut Hunter seperti melakukan sesuatu dan dengan jelas melihat adanya benda aneh menyerupai gumpalan proyektil yang diluncurkan dari Kapal Bajak Laut yang mereka kejar.

* * *

 **(Kapal Angkatan Laut-Vice Admiral Momonga)**

"Anak itu menggunakan Rankyaku dengan skala sebesar ini?" Gumamnya sejenak melihat bagaimana ratusan pisau-pisau angin menyerupai tombak menerjang ke arah kapal mereka, "Kalian semua tahan semua serangan sebisa mungkin!"

* * *

 **(Kapal Angkatan Laut-Vice Admiral Strawberry)**

Sedangkan di kapal Wakil Admiral Strawberry tampak semua prajuritnya kelabakan mempersiapkan arah meriam, senapan, pistol dan pedang untuk menahan serangan musuh.

"Bocah sialan itu sudah mulai serius tampaknya." Ucapnya dengan eskpresi datar.

* * *

 **(Kapal Angkatan Laut-Kapten Hina)**

"Naruto, dia pasti merencanakan sesuatu, Hina khawatir." Gumam Hina yang masih bisa di dengar oleh bawahannya Fullbody dan Jango.

"Hina-jou, tenang saja kami akan melindungi kapal dengan hidup kami." Ucap Fullbody berusaha menjadi tameng untuk menahan serangan yang mengarah pada Kapten Hina.

"Kami akan mengorbankan diri kami untuk melindungi anda, Kapten." Ucap Jango mengikuti Fullbody yang menjadi tameng.

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 **(Kapal Bajak Laut Hunter)**

"Yosh, Tujuan kita selanjutnya pulau Sabaody!" Teriak Naruto setelah tidak lagi melihat Angkatan Laut karena kecepatan dari Kapal mereka yang bertambah belasan kali dan juga Rankyaku miliknya serta peluru asap yang ditembakkan Laki menambah kemudahan mereka untuk kabur dari kejaran angkatan laut.

"Ouu ..!" Teriak mereka semua kecuali Nobume yang sedang memakan donat yang tadi disimpan di dalam ruangannya.

 **-OOOO-**


	2. Chapter 2

**UTriple**

 **...**

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Note:** Di fanfic ini karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah Naruto yang menjadi seorang bajak laut. Dia dahulunya menjabat sebagai salah satu Kapten Muda Angkatan Laut yang karena menemukan suatu hal yang tidak bisa dia terima, lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kesatuannya dari Angkatan Laut.

Karakter yang dipakai dalam Naruto di Fanfic ini mungkin hanya Naruto sendiri, satu karakter dari Gintama dan selebihnya adalah karakter yang ada di One Piece. Alur cerita atau situasi keadaan yang digunakan adalah yang terdapat di dalam cerita One Piece sepenuhnya. Sebagian besar dan hampir keseluruhan cerita adalah menceritakan mengenai petualangan Naruto dan anggota bajak lautnya.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saya masih saja harus menulis ini tiap Chapter. Saya bukan pemilik dari One Piece ataupun Naruto.**

* * *

 **Pengenalan Karakter:**

 **Bajak Laut Hunter**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Usia : 18 Tahun

DF : -

Posisi : Kapten

Kemampuan : - Rokushiki/ - Pendekar Pedang

Status : Mantan Captain Angkatan Laut

Bounty : 320.000.000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 1: Soran**

Usia : Sekitar 13 Tahun

Posisi : Navigator

( Soran adalah karakter dalam One Piece yang muncul di Filler Animenya di sekitar Episode 420 di Pembangunan jembatan Tequila Wolf salah satu negara di East Blue).

Bounty : 5000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 2 : Ain**

Usia : Sekitar 19 Tahun

DF : Modo-Modo no mi

Kemampuan : - Pendekar Pedang/- Rokushiki/ - Sniper

Status : Mantan Wakil Admiral Angkatan Laut

Bounty : 175.000.000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 3 : Nobume**

DF : -

Kemampuan : - Pendekar Pedang/ - Rokushiki

Status : Mantan Rear Admiral Angkatan Laut

Bounty : 110.000.000 Berry

(Char Nobume berasal dari Anime/Manga Gintama)

* * *

 **Anggota 4 : Saga**

Kemampuan : Pendekar Pedang

Bounty : 75.000.000 Berry

(Kemunculannya di One Piece OVA Cursed Holy Sword)

* * *

 **Anggota 5 : Laki**

DF : -

Bounty : 12.000.000 Berry

Posisi : Dokter Kapal & Sniper

(Kemunculannya pada saat Arc Pulau Langit)

* * *

 **Anggota 6 : Paulie**

Posisi : Ahli Kapal

Bounty : 30.000.000 Berry

(Kemunculannya di Arc Water 7 dan Enies Lobby)

* * *

 **Anggota 7 : Nero**

DF : -

Kemampuan : Rokushiki

Status : Mantan Anggota CP9

Bounty : 45.000.000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 8 : Jambarl**

Bounty : 85.000.000 Berry

(Kemunculannya pada saat Arc Sabaody dan merupakan budak salah satu Tenryuubito dan yang harusnya menjadi Kru Bajak Laut Heart).

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bajak laut Hunter sudah tiba di Pulau Sabaody menjelang sore setelah mengitari beberapa bagian pulau untuk menemukan tempat berlabuh yang cocok. Sudah semalaman melarikan diri dari kejaran empat kapal perang Angkatan Laut. Dan saat ini mereka sudah mencapai pulau yang merupakan kumpulan dari pohon bakau raksasa.

Mereka berlabuh di Grove 41 yang mana saat itu sama sekali tidak terlihat satu orangpun di sekitar tempat dimana mereka berlabuh, tempat itu terlihat aman juga sedikit tertutup karena akar-akar pohon yang menjorok keluar di dua sisi.

"Sabaody, sudah lama sekali!" Ucap Nobume bernostalgia mengingat bahwa sebelum memutuskan untuk mengikut Naruto menjadi Bajak Laut, Dia termasuk salah satu prajurit yang ditugaskan di daerah sekitar Sabaody.

"Apa kau berasal dari pulau ini Nobume-san?" Tanya Soran yang mendengar ungkapan bernada nostalgia Nobume.

"Tidak. Tapi, Aku terakhir kali ditugaskan di tempat ini sebelum bergabung dengan Naruto." Jawabnya sambil memperhatikan pulau yang menghasilkan gelembung-gelembung sabun yang bermunculan dari permukaan lalu terbang ke udara.

"Tempat ini terlihat menyenangkan. Aku tadi sempat melihat seperti ada Bianglala taman hiburan di kejauhan." Ucap Soran dengan antusias.

"Pulau yang aneh, menghasilkan gelembung dari tanahnya." Komentar Laki karena sama sekali belum pernah melihat tanah/akar yang menghasilkan gelembung dari dalamnya saat masih di Kampung Halamannya di Pulau Langit.

"..."

"Pulau ini termasuk pulau yang berbahaya, sebenarnya. Apabila kita ingin menelusurinya lebih baik pergi dengan berkelompok."

"Heee ... Pulau ini berbahaya, kenapa?" Kejut Soran setelah mendengar kata-kata horor Nobume.

"Pulau ini berbahaya karena penuh dengan para pemburu hadiah dan juga karena menjadi tempat persinggahan bajak laut yang ingin menuju dunia baru melalui Pulau Duyung." Balas Nobume sambil memeriksa pedang **Honjo Masamune*** yang dia bawa.

Pulau Sabaody termasuk pulau yang berbahaya karena menjadi tempat berkumpulnya semua bajak laut di seluruh bagian dunia di luar New World. Karena hal itu juga tempat ini menjadi tempat berkumpulnya para pemburu hadiah. Dan tempat ini bahkan sering terjadi penangkapan terhadap orang-orang biasa yang akan di jual menjadi budak.

Tentu saja apa yang terjadi di pulau ini bukan lagi menjadi rahasia dari publik.

Perdagangan manusia adalah hal yang biasa di tempat ini, bahkan Angkatan Laut sama sekali tidak melakukan apapun untuk mengadili pihak-pihak yang memperdagangkan manusia.

Angkatan Laut seakan menutup mata akan kenyataan pahit itu. Sekalipun para munafik yang ada di dalam kesatuan itu memiliki kekuatan untuk menghapus perbuatan biadab tersebut, namun mereka memilih untuk tidak berbuat apapun dan membiarkan kebiadaban itu terus berlanjut.

Luka yang berbekas.

"..."

"Aku ingin membeli persediaan obat-obatan." Di sisi kanan kapal Laki yang berbicara dengan Ain mengenai apa yang akan dilakukannya, "Sekaligus mencari senjata dan amunisi yang bagus dari negeri ini."

Sudah tentu sebagai Dokter Kapal Laki harus mempersiapkan persediaan obat-obatan untuk mengantisipasi apabila ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengalami cidera. Ya, dia bisa hafal benar akan kebiasaan mereka sebagai bajak laut, yaitu pasti ada saja terlibat dengan yang namanya pertarungan.

"Aku juga mau mencari persediaan amunisi untuk meriam tangan milikku." Ucap Ain mengenai apa yang ingin dia beli, "Dan segala kebutuhan sebelum kita menuju Pulau Duyung."

"Oi, bukankah tadi kalian bilang bahwa kita membutuhkan gelembung-gelembung sabun itu untuk dilapiskan ke Kapal agar kita bisa menuju Pulau Duyung, bagaimana kita melakukannya?" Tanya Pauli yang masih belum mengerti bagaimana cara mereka akan ke Pulau bawah laut karena dia yang bertanggung jawab mengenai Kapal mereka.

Dia memang pernah mendengar mengenai pelapisan kapal di daerah Sabaody untuk menuju Pulau manusia ikan, namun sama sekali belum pernah melihat secara langsung bagaimana mereka melakukan pelapisan.

"Tenang saja, disini banyak penyedia jasa pelapis kapal yang ahli. Akan mudah ditemui karena kami juga pernah beberapa kali berada di sini." Jawab Ain sambil melihat ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau melihatku?" Tanya Naruto bingung.

"Ya, itu karena aku tahu kalau kau mengenal salah satu ahli pelapis kapal di pulau ini."

"Hm, kalau soal itu aku memang mengenalnya. Ya, ku harap dia masih berada di pulau ini." Jawab Naruto mengingat bahwa ahli kapal yang pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa tahun yang lalu saat dia masih menjadi Angkatan Laut.

Tapi sepertinya ada yang tidak beres yang terjadi di pulau ini. Dia bisa merasakan situasi tegang dan suram seakan baru saja terjadi hal yang mengerikan.

Mereka sempat melihat gerombolan-gerombolan orang yang sangat ramai berlarian keluar dari pulau itu. Kapal-kapal dari berbagai tempat yang datang disana berhamburan karena ulah dari kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami yang memukul Tenryuubito.

Tentu saja mereka belum mengetahui kejadian spektakuler yang berani dilakukan Kelompok Topi Jerami.

Bila mengingat lagi kenapa para bangsawan bodoh itu mau membeli budak? Mereka terlalu sombong sehingga memperlakukan manusia lain seperti binatang dan merendahkan derajat para manusia yang dijadikan budak.

Mereka memperlakukan manusia lainnya lebih buruk daripada hewan, tidak bisa ditoleransi!

Semua orang yang ada disana berdesak-desakan keluar dari pulau itu atau lebih tepatnya para bangsawan dan bajak laut yang takut akan kemunculan seorang Admiral Angkatan Laut. Sedangkan para penduduk asli Sabaody lebih memilih untuk diam di rumah mereka masing-masing dan sama sekali tidak keluar sampai keadaan tenang kembali.

Sedangkan saat ini dan para anggotanya baru saja tiba di pulau itu dan sama sekali tidak mengetahui peristiwa gawat yang baru saja terjadi di pulau itu. Munculnya Pacifista dan Admiral Angkatan Laut disana sudah membuat banyaknya bajak laut yang tidak sempat melarikan diri jadi tertangkap.

Kejadiaan itu sudah berlalu beberapa puluh menit.

"Haa~, aku sangat lapar. Aku sudah lelah karena terus-menerus harus menghadapi Wakil Admiral." Ucap Naruto dan turun dari atas kapal.

"Itu salahmu. Kita jadi harus semalaman berusaha meloloskan diri dari kejaran mereka." Komentar Ain atas pernyataan Naruto.

"Saat itu kan aku tidak tahu mereka bisa mengejar kita." Sangkal Naruto karena mereka sempat lolos saat berada di Thriller Bark.

"Kalau kita dari awal tidak mencari gara-gara dan langsung berlayar setelah mengetahui keberadaan mereka di Thriller Bark, mereka tidak akan bisa menyusul." Kesal Ain mengingat bagaimana saat di Thriller Bark, Naruto sengaja memancing pertarungan dengan dua Wakil Admiral yang ada di sana.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kita saat ini bisa benafas lega karena bisa lolos." Ucap Paulie berusaha menengahi walaupun dia sedikit kesal juga saat mengingat bagaimana Naruto yang menerobos barisan Angkatan Laut yang berlabuh di Thriller Bark.

"Ya, itu betul yang penting sekarang kita sudah bebas." Ucap Saga dengan mengangguk-angguk seperti orang bijak.

"Diam! Lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian berbuat bodoh seperti itu lagi!" Kekesalan Ain memuncak bukan hanya pada Naruto, tapi ke Paulie dan Saga yang mencoba menengahi jadi ikut terkena.

"Ugh, kenapa sekarang kami ikut dipersalahkan." Gumam Paulie dan Saga.

"..."

"Kita harus secepatnya membeli persediaan. Jadi, lebih baik kita pergi secara berkelompok untuk membeli bersediaan." Jelas Ain.

"Ukh, kenapa jadi dia yang memberi perintah. Bukannya Kaptennya Naruto?" Batin Paulie melihat bagaimana Ain yang seakan berbuat seenaknya. Dia masih baru berada di kelompok ini, jadi dia masih belum terbiasa mengingat Kaptennya adalah pemuda pirang yang saat ini terlihat sangat tidak sabar untuk segera menelusuri tempat ini, maka yang seharusnya memberi perintah adalah Naruto.

Ahli Kapal itu kemudian mengalihakan pandangannya dan melihat ke arah Sang Kapten untuk melihat bagaimana tanggapannya.

Paulie melihat Naruto hanya nyengir tidak jelas.

"Yosh, aku akan mampir sebentar ke Kedai Ramen!" Ucapnya pemuda pirang itu bersemangat.

"Naruto, ingat kita harus segera mencari ahli kapal itu." Ucap Ain yang melihat Naruto seperti melupakan rencana awal mereka.

"Ha'i~ Ha'i~" Jawabnya malas.

"..."

"Aku ingin ke toko roti untuk membeli persediaan donat." Ucap Nobume yang ikut turun dari kapal.

Semua kru Bajak laut Hunter turun dari kapal dan berniat menjelajahi pulau unik itu, kecuali untuk Paulie yang harus memperbaiki kapal dan mesin turbo mereka yang masih harus diperbaiki dan Nero yang beristirahat karena masih kelelahan dan tidak sempat tidur sebab harus berjaga di saat semua Kru Bajak Laut Hunter beristirahat di malam hari setelah mereka berhasil lolos dari kejaran Angkatan Laut.

Ya, Nero memang mendapat tugas berjaga dan itu sempat membuatnya protes terhadap Kelompok Bajak Laut yang baru saja dia masuki.

Setelah memutuskan kemana mereka akan pergi akhirnya kelompok itu terbagi menjadi tiga kelompok. Naruto berjalan sendiri mencari kedai Ramen dan Ahli Pelapis Kapal. Ain bersama Nobume, Laki, dan Soran berencana mencari tempat berbelanja persediaan dan mengunjungi taman hiburan yang terkenal di Grove 30, sedangkan Saga bersama Jambarl menelusuri sekitar tempat itu sebelum memutuskan tempat yang ingin mereka kunjungi.

Dan mereka akan berkumpul lagi di Grove 41.

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 **( Grove 60 – Markas Angkatan Laut )**

Ketidakberhasilan dalam menangkap Kelompok Topi Jerami adalah hal sangat memalukan bagi Admiral Borsalino atau yang sering dipanggil dengan sebutan Admiral Kizaru. Kemunculan Bartholomew Kuma merupakan sesuatu yang berada di luar perkiraan.

Padahal tujuannya untuk menangkap seluruh Kru Bajak Laut Topi Jerami akan berjalan sesuai dengan rencana apabila tidak ada campur tangannya salah satu Shichibukai. Dengan ini mungkin dia akan sedikit mendapat 'protes' dari Tenryuubito mengenai kegagalannya dalam menangkap Kelompok Bajak Laut pembuat onar itu.

Dia bahkan sampai melepaskan Empat Supernova, Bajak Laut 'Si Raungan Laut' Scratchmen Apoo, X-Drake, Biksu Urouge, dan Basil Hawkins hanya untuk menangkap Bajak Laut Topi Jerami.

Dia masih tidak tahu apa maksud dari tindakan yang dilakukan Kuma yang 'melenyapkan' kelompok Topi Jerami.

Bisa dipastikan jika saja Bartholomew Kuma tidak turut campur dengan operasi penangkapannya maka sudah dapat dipastikan Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami akan berakhir di tempat ini.

Bukan hanya itu saja kerugian yang di dapat Angkatan Laut, melainkan mereka juga sudah kehilangan beberapa Pacifista yang pembuatannya mengeluarkan biaya lebih besar dari pembuatan Kapal Perang.

Sang Admiral yang terkenal dengan pembawaannya yang santai itu beberapa menit yang lalu masih merasa tidak senang karena misinya berakhir sia-sia, namun karena adanya kabar baru yang datang dari Markas Besar Angkatan Laut yang mengatakan bahwa Bajak Laut Hunter kemungkinan berada di Pulau Sabaody, mungkin sedikit bisa menghiburnya.

Dan membuat misinya ke Sabaody tidak sia-sia.

Kabar sampai padanya sekitar beberapa jam lalu saat dia ingin kembali ke Mariejoa dengan ikut mempersiapkan strategi perang yang mungkin terjadi karena menyangkut eksekusi Komandan Divisi Kedua Bajak Laut 'Shirohige' Edward Newgate.

Prajurit-prajurit Angkatan Laut yang masih ada di sekitar Sabaody karena masih melakukan operasi pembersihan dan sudah memberikan informasi bahwa mereka sudah mengetahui posisi Kru Bajak Laut Hunter.

Dia sudah mengirim Sentoumaru dengan dua Pacifista terlebih dahulu yang ada di Markas itu dan masih dalam keadaan siap tempur untuk menangkap Bajak Laut Hunter yang terkenal karena memiliki tiga buronan dengan harga di atas seratus juta. Ketiga kepala mereka dihargai di atas seratus juta dan mereka merupakan mantan Prajurit Angkatan Laut, Kapten Uzumaki Naruto, Rear Admiral 'Mokuro' Imai Nobume, dan mantan Wakil Admiral Ain.

Dia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan pemuda pirang itu. Walau statusnya yang dahulu menjabat sebagai Kapten Angkatan Laut, namun menurut kabar kekuatannya lebih dari apa yang dapat dibayangkan.

Kalau tidak salah dia pernah mendengar bahwa pemuda itu sengaja berada di posisinya sebagai Kapten dengan beberapa kali menolak promosi karena memiliki tujuan tertentu yang masih belum diketahui.

Selain dikenal sebagai orang yang menguasai Teknik Rokushiki melebihi dari semua orang yang pernah mempelajarinya, dia juga diketahui sebagai Ahli Pedang yang Berbahaya walau yang terakhir masih belum bisa dipastikan karena masih rumor.

Rumor yang beredar mengatakan bahwa ada yang melihat buronan pirang itu bertarung melawan Shichibukai Dracule Mihawk di East Blue. Pertarungan itu segera saja melambungkan namanya setelah berhadapan dengan Pendekar Pedang nomor Satu dunia.

Pertarungan antara dua orang itu secara tak langsung menghancurkan banyak Kapal Perang Angkatan Laut.

Bukan hanya Taka no Me saja, melainkan pemuda pembawa masalah itu juga pernah terlibat pertarungan dengan Schihibukai lainnya di tengah laut disekitar Mock Town yaitu dengan Donquixote Doflamingo.

Menghancurkan banyak kapal perang Angkatan Laut.

Memburu para perwira Angkatan Laut yang masuk dalam _Listnya_ untuk diburu.

Bertarung dengan bajak laut lainnya, sehingga secara tak langsung menyebabkan kerusakan di banyak kota.

"Dan sampai bisa membuat kerusuhan di depan semua Gorosei dan berhasil lolos dengan selamat, mungkin cerita itu terlalu berlebihan." Gumam Kizaru tidak percaya akan kabar yang beredar.

"Dia hanya bocah pembuat rusuh, sama seperti Kelompok Topi Jerami."

Setidaknya dengan menangkap ketiga penghianat dari Angkatan Laut itu, mungkin dia sedikit terhibur dari perasaannya yang gusar?

Dan tentu saja akan mengurangi coretan buruk yang mereka sebabkan bagi Angkatan Laut yang dinilai gagal dalam mendidik kader-kadernya.

Fleet Admiral Sengoku sendiri menghubunginya beberapa beberapa jam lalu dari Markas Besar Angkatan Laut dan memerintahkan untuk menangkap mereka setelah Wakil Admiral Garp, Wakil Admiral Momonga, Wakil Admiral Strawberry, dan Kapten Hina yang sebelumnya bertugas mengejar mereka sudah menuju ke Markas Besar.

Menurut kabar yang didapatnya bahwa Empat Kekuatan Angkatan Laut itu sudah semalaman mengejar mereka, namun sama sekali tidak berhasil.

Mungkin mereka tidak serius dalam melakukan tugas, walaupun disana ada Wakil Admiral Garp yang walau sangat kuat namun jarang serius dalam menjalankan tugasnya.

"Sayang sekali, tapi kalian harus menjadi oleh-oleh untuk Gorosei." Ucap Kizaru bangkit dari Kursi yang dia duduki.

Admiral pemakan buah Pika Pika no Mi itu mengambil jubahnya lalu keluar dari ruang kantor di Markas Angkatan Laut cabang Sabaody untuk memburu Bajak Laut Hunter.

Bajak Laut Pemburu yang sedang diburu.

* * *

 **(Grove 20)**

Naruto sedang berjalan menelusuri tempat yang menurutnya masih belum berubah itu. Dia sempat beberapa kali bertemu dengan Pemburu Hadiah yang ada di pulau itu, namun segera membereskannya tanpa ada masalah.

Sudah lebih dari enam puluh menit dia menjelajahi daerah itu.

Orang-orang yang terlalu berani menurutnya, sehingga dia memberi pelajaran dengan menghajar tanpa ampun dengan sengaja mematahkan beberapa tulang mereka.

Dia berjalan dengan membawa dua Bon Bag yang berisi dengan Ramen Cup sambil memakan satu ramen Cup di tangan kiri yang tadi masih belum sempat dihabiskannya saat membuatnya di Kedai yang dia datangi, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang garpu.

Di sisi kiri pinggang pemuda itu tergantung sebuah pedang yang selama ini jarang dia gunakan. Pedang itu adalah pusaka yang disimpan di salah satu pusat persenjataan pemerintah dunia yang berhasil direbutnya saat melakukan penyerangan terhadap Gorosei.

 **Sengo Muramasa* ***

Itu adalah nama pedang yang menggantung di pinggangnya.

Saat dia menelusuri tempat itu dia mendengar kabar bahwa sekitar beberapa jam lalu baru saja terjadi pertempuran hebat, bukan saja melibatkan sepuluh supernova yang secara kebetulan berada di pulau Sabaody dalam waktu yang sama melawan Paficista dan Admiral Kizaru.

Dia sama sekali belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan Admiral satu ini selama dia masih di Angkatan Laut. Bahkan dia tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya, yang dia tahu mengenai Admiral ini adalah pemakan buah Pika Pika no Mi. Dengan kata lain dia adalah manusia cahaya dengan tipe logia.

Admiral ini yang menurut kabar yang memburu Kelompok Topi Jerami yang telah membuat ulah dengan menyerang Tenryuubito dan hampir berhasil menangkap seluruh kelompok itu jika saja tidak muncul Shichibukai Bartholomew 'Kuma' yang entah muncul dari mana lalu 'melenyapkan' semua kelompok itu dengan kekuatannya yang terkenal itu.

"Ku harap kalian baik-baik saja." Gumamnya.

Naruto juga sempat membaca surat kabar dan mendapati berita yang menggemparkan, yaitu beberapa hari lagi akan dilaksanakan eksekusi umum terhadap Portgas D Ace, Komandan Divisi dua Bajak Laut 'Shirohige' Edward Newgate di Markas Besar Angkatan Laut.

"Peperangan besar akan terjadi, dan Angkatan Laut pasti akan mengumpulkan prajurit-prajurit terbaiknya. Dengan kata lain bukan hanya Fleet Admiral saja melainkan Ketiga Admiral, dan Wakil Admiral serta jajaran perwira lainnnya pasti ada disana, ini akan menjadi permulaan!"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan Pak Tua Shirohige?"

* * *

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berada, tampak dua sosok yang mengamatinya. Satu sosok memanggul sebuah Kapak Raksasa, Sentoumaru dan satunya lagi memiliki tubuh besar seperti beruang yang tidak lain adalah Pacifista.

"Tidak salah lagi dia adalah target kita, Uzumaki Naruto dengan harga buronan 320.000.000 Berry."

Kapten lembaga Penelitian Dr Vegapunk itu sudah sedikit mendapatkan Informasi mengenai sang mantan Kapten Angkatan Laut. Dari semua 'hasil kerja' yang telah dia lakukan hampir setahun, bisa dikatakan bahwa dia termasuk salah satu buronan yang paling berbahaya yang masih ada di Sabaody.

Dari penampilannya Sentoumaru melihat pemuda itu terlihat biasa saja. Tak ada ciri khasnya yang menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah petarung. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah pedang yang tergantung di sisi sebelah kiri pinggangnya. Sentoumaru sama sekali belum mengetahui seberapa besar kemampuan bocah sombong yang sedang dia amati.

Dia memang sedikit masih belum bisa melupakan kekesalannya karena gagal menangkap Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Padahal sudah banyak Pacifista yang dikorbankan, namun hasilnya mereka sama sekali tidak bisa mengangkap satupun dari rookiepun yang berada di atas 100 Juta. Dia masih bingung bagaimana dan apa yang harus dilaporkannya pada Vegapunk.

Biaya dalam pembuatan satu unit Pacifista saja bisa melebihi pembuatan Kapal Perang, dan Pacifista yang dikorbankan bukan hanya satu tapi dua Pacifista telah dikalahkan, satu 'dilenyapkan' oleh Kuma, dua lagi mengalami kerusakan yang tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Saat ini yang tersisa hanya satu Pacifista yang bersamanya dan satu lagi yang telah di perintahkannya menuju lokasi yang dikabarkan menjadi tempat berlabuhnya Kapal Bajak Laut Hunter.

 **Prikkkk**

 **Bzzzttt**

"?"  
Sentoumaru seakan tersadar dari alam pikirannya saat mendengar suara percikan listrik. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat dengan jelas pemuda yang tadi berada jauh di bawah pohon Bakau dimana dia berada, sekarang sudah tepat berada di sampingnya, tepatnya di daerah wajah Pacifista yang bersamanya.

BUMM

Seketika itu juga Pacifista jatuh dari atas pohon dimana dia berada.

"Dia menghancurkan mata optik Pacifista?" Kejut Sentoumaru karena selama ini tidak ada satu orangpun yang mengincar bagian paling rentan tersebut, "Tunggu dulu bagaimana dia bisa berada di sampingku?"

"Hallo!"

"?"

"Apa kau yang bernama Sentoumaru?"

"HAH?" Hanya itu yang menjadi respon si pembawa kapak raksasa karena seakan masih belum bisa sadar dari keterkejutannya.

* * *

( **Grove 27** )

"Kizaru!" Kejut Ain melihat Admiral pemakan buah Pika Pika no Mi muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Jadi dia belum kembali ke Mariejoa? Seharusnya dia sudah tidak berada disini, mengingat target mereka Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami tidak ada di Pulau ini lagi."

Laki dan Soran yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ain terkejut karena sudah mengetahui nama yang diucapkan oleh nakamanya sebagai salah satu nama yang harus mereka hindari.

Mereka dalam bahaya. Ini bukan waktunya untuk bertarung dengan seorang Admiral.

Sedangkan Nobume terlihat sedikit berkeringat karena mengetahui musuh yang saat ini menghadang mereka, namun dia juga terlihat sedikit tertarik untuk bertarung dengan seorang Angkatan Laut selevel Admiral.

Nobume tahu dia atau lebih tepatnya mereka berempat sama sekali tidak memiliki peluang untuk menang apabila menghadapi Kizaru. Namun entah kenapa ada di dalam dirinya ingin mencoba bertarung dengan seseorang sekelas Admiral.

"Hmm, mantan Wakil Admiral Ain dan Rear Admiral Imai Nobume tampaknya nasib kalian sedang tidak beruntung karena kalianlah yang bertemu denganku disini." Ucap Admiral Kizaru dengan ciri khas santainya yang menjengkelkan.

.

.

.

.

 **-oooo-**

* * *

 **Honjo Masamune***

Honjo Masamune, adalah pedang simbol Shogun Tokugawa yang dibuat oleh Masamune, pembuat pedang terkenal di Jepang di awal abad 14. Pedang buatan Masamune sering dibandingkan dengan pedang buatan Muramasa, yang konon adalah bekas muridnya. Pedang Masamune melambangkan kedamaian sedangkan pedang Muramasa melambangkan haus darah.

.

.

 **Sengo Muramasa****

Pedang Muramasa pada era tokugawa sering dibandingkan dengan dengan pedang Masamune. Honjo Masamune, adalah pedang simbol Shogunat Tokugawa yang membuat pedang Masamune, pembuat pedang terkenal di Jepang di awal abad 14 yang konon mereka adalah bekas guru dan murid.

...

 **(Keterangan lebih jelasnya bisa di cari di Google).**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OOOO**

 **Note:** Yap, dengan sudah adanya Kumpulan Poster Buronan Bajak Laut HUNTER di Cover gambar cerita ini yang telah saya rangkai, itu pasti akan lebih mudah mengenali Karakter.

Untuk chapter 2 ini mungkin sampai disini saja. Disini saya mau menerangkan sedikit terkait beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan para reviewer. Yap, disini Naruto adalah seorang pengguna Rokushiki bersama dengan Ain, Nobume, dan Nero seperti yang saja tuliskan di atas. Mengenai berapa 'Douriki' Naruto? Mungkin akan dijelaskan di Chapter depan karena itu butuh pertimbangan juga menyangkut pertarungan penuh yang akan terjadi di Chapter depan.

Soal saya yang hanya memasukkan Karakter Naruto seorang dari Serial Anime/ Manga Naruto karena menurut saya jika ditambahkan dengan karakter dari Cerita Naruto, mungkin jadi kurang menarik (Ini menurut Saya).

Teknik-teknik yang digunakan Naruto dasarnya itu ada di dalam One Piece, namun mungkin ada beberapa Variasinya yang mungkin saya buat sendiri, karena Jika dilihat contohnya para pengguna Rokushiki seperti Lucci, Kaku, Jyabura (Dari CP-9) dan Angkatan Laut lainnya Wakil Admiral Momoga dll. mereka memiliki Teknik yang berbeda variasi walau dasar teniknya sama. Jadi ini variasi tekniknya menurut saya dikembangkan oleh mereka sendiri (Dan untuk disini Naruto juga begitu).

Naruto dan Krunya bukan pengganti dari Neo Kaigun karena mereka disini sebagai Bajak Laut. Dan soal Kru Bajak Laut Hunter yang memiliki Haki itu hanya beberapa orang saja (Tidak semuanya).

Oh, iya disini Naruto bukan menjadi pengguna DF dan tidak menjadi salah satu dari Supernova. Dan untuk Bounty Naruto ya itu karena dia secara langsung sering menghadapi Angkatan Laut secara langsung makanya Harga Buronannya melebihi Kid dan Luffy. Soal Naruto yang sudah mengenal Bajak Laut Topi Jerami karena bertemu di Water 7.

Dan untuk Wordnya saya minta maaf karena hanya 2k+ untuk chapter 1, Tapi chapter 2 ini sudah mencapai 3k+ kok (Hehehe, soalnya saya juga disibukkan dengan aktivitas lainnya di dunia nyata).

Oh, ya kemarin sempat salah teknis dalam melakukan publikasi, jadi saya minta maaf sekali lagi.

Terimakasih atas dukungannya pada semua teman-teman yang membaca, review, Follow, dan Favorite...

Ok.

Sekian.

 **Hillsen Out**

* * *

 **March 20th 2016**


	3. Chapter 3

**UTriple**

 **...**

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **Note:** Di fanfic ini karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah Naruto yang menjadi seorang bajak laut. Dia dahulunya bertugas sebagai salah satu Kapten Muda Angkatan Laut yang karena menemukan suatu hal yang tidak bisa dia terima, lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kesatuannya di Angkatan Laut.

Karakter yang dipakai dalam Naruto World di Fanfic ini mungkin hanya Naruto sendiri, satu karakter dari Gintama dan selebihnya adalah karakter yang ada di One Piece. Alur cerita atau situasi keadaan yang digunakan adalah yang terdapat di dalam cerita One Piece sepenuhnya (One Piece World). Sebagian besar dan hampir keseluruhan cerita adalah menceritakan mengenai petualangan Naruto dan anggota bajak lautnya.

Untuk Karakter yang mungkin tidak reader tahu di antara Kru Bajak Laut Hunter, bisa melihat di Rangkaian Poster Buronan mereka di Cover Fanfiction ini atau di pengenalan Tokoh untuk melihat kemunculan mereka di Dunia One Piece (Karena di pengenalan tokoh saya mencantumkan Episode Kemunculan mereka).

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saya masih saja harus menulis ini tiap Chapter.**

 **Saya sama sekali bukan pemilik dari semua Karakter dan segala hal yang ada di One Piece, Naruto, dan Gintama.**

* * *

 **Pengenalan Karakter:**

 **Bajak Laut Hunter**

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Usia : 18 Tahun

DF : -

Posisi : Kapten

Kemampuan : - Rokushiki/ - Pendekar Pedang

Status : Mantan Captain Angkatan Laut

Bounty : 320.000.000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 1: Soran**

Usia : Sekitar 13 Tahun

Posisi : Navigator

( Soran adalah karakter dalam One Piece yang muncul di Filler Animenya di sekitar Episode 420 di Pembangunan jembatan Tequila Wolf salah satu negara di East Blue).

Bounty : 5000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 2 : Ain**

Usia : Sekitar 19 Tahun

DF : Modo-Modo no mi

Kemampuan : - Pendekar Pedang/- Rokushiki/ - Sniper

Status : Mantan Wakil Admiral Angkatan Laut

Bounty : 175.000.000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 3 : Imai Nobume**

DF : -

Kemampuan : - Pendekar Pedang/ - Rokushiki

Status : Mantan Rear Admiral Angkatan Laut

Bounty : 110.000.000 Berry

(Char Nobume berasal dari Anime/Manga Gintama)

* * *

 **Anggota 4 : Saga**

Kemampuan : Pendekar Pedang

Bounty : 75.000.000 Berry

(Kemunculannya di One Piece OVA Cursed Holy Sword)

* * *

 **Anggota 5 : Laki**

DF : -

Bounty : 12.000.000 Berry

Posisi : Dokter Kapal & Sniper

(Kemunculannya pada saat Arc Pulau Langit)

* * *

 **Anggota 6 : Paulie**

Posisi : Ahli Kapal

Bounty : 30.000.000 Berry

(Kemunculannya di Arc Water 7 dan Enies Lobby)

* * *

 **Anggota 7 : Nero**

DF : -

Kemampuan : Rokushiki

Status : Mantan Anggota CP9

Bounty : 45.000.000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 8 : Jambarl**

Bounty : 85.000.000 Berry

(Kemunculannya pada saat Arc Sabaody dan merupakan budak salah satu Tenryuubito dan yang harusnya menjadi Kru Bajak Laut Heart).

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UTriple**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **(Sabaody - Grove 70)**

Sekumpulan penduduk asli Sabaody yang ada di suatu tempat terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang bersangkutan mengenai bajak laut yang ada di sekitar lingkungan tempat tinggal mereka. Bajak Laut yang sering kali membuat masalah dan merugikan banyak orang, yang tidak kenal aturan, yang suka berbuat semaunya tanpa memikirkan dampak buruk yang mereka timbulkan bagi orang lain.

Dari pembicaraan mereka dapat diketahui bahwa Bajak Laut yang baru beberapa jam lalu berlabuh di pulau itu ternyata mengalami nasib sial. Mereka tidak mengetahui bahwa Pulau itu beberapa saat lalu terjadi pertempuran yang dipicu oleh Bajak Laut Topi Jerami. Seakan mereka masih ingin menambahi kerusakan yang telah dilakukan Bajak Laut Topi Jerami dan Bajak Laut lainnya akibat bertarung dengan Angkatan Laut.

Bagaimana tidak bisa dibilang sial, karena mereka berlabuh di pulau yang mana masih di awasi oleh seorang Admiral yang beberapa saat sebelumnya juga melakukan pemburuan terhadap Bajak Laut.

Sepuluh Supernova dikalahkan dalam satu pertempuran yang membuat sebagian dari pulau bakau ikut menjadi korban kerusakan akibat pertarungan mereka.

Beberapa jam setelah pertempuran pertama dan para penduduk berpikir bahwa pertempuran sudah berakhir, namun hal tersebut ternyata salah besar karena kemunculan Bajak Laut Hunter.

Bajak Laut yang terkenal karena ulah mereka yang selalu menyerang Angkatan Laut dan sekutunya. Bajak laut yang dipimpin oleh salah satu bekas Kapten Angkatan Laut - Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang Kapten muda yang dihargai 320.000.000 Berry untuk kepalanya. Seorang kapten yang bukan hanya diakui kekuatannya saja, namun juga kecerdikannya.

Disamping Kapten pirang itu, ada juga seorang mantan Angkatan Laut sekelas Wakil Admiral - Ain dan Rear Admiral Imai Nobume yang kepala mereka masing-masing dihargai di atas seratus juta berry.

Mungkin di antara semua Bajak Laut yang berlabuh di pulau Sabaody pada hari itu, Bajak Laut Hunter merupakan yang paling berbahaya.

Buktinya bisa dilihat dari pertarungan yang terjadi di Grove 27, menjadi yang terburuk dari daerah manapun pada hari itu. Di Grove 27 sudah terjadi pertarungan selama dua hari antara Admiral Kizaru melawan Bajak Laut Hunter.

Daerah Grove 27 yang termasuk daerah bebas hukum atau dimana para Kriminal sering ada, sudah menjadi tempat yang tidak bisa digambarkan lagi keadaannya. Tempat itu sudah benar-benar hancur total, bahkan kerusakan sampai ke daerah Grove 25, Grove 24, dan Grove 28.

Pertarungan dua hari tanpa henti tersebut benar-benar membawa kehancuran dan kerusakan. Sekitar seribu pasukan Angkatan Laut yang ada di Sabaody telah dilumpuhkan.

"Jadi, sampai sekarang pertarungan masih berlanjut?" Tanya salah seorang penduduk yang penasaran akan pertarungan antara Bajak Laut melawan seorang Admiral Angkatan Laut dari Markas Besar.

"Pertarungan gila-gilaan itu masih berlangsung, walau tidak segila hari pertama."Jawab penduduk lainnya yang sempat melihat pertarungan antara Bajak Laut Hunter melawan seribu pasukan Marine dan Admiral Kizaru.

"Tapi, dengan dilumpuhkannya prajurit yang bertugas di pulau ini itu menandakan bahwa kemenangan sudah berada di tangan Bajak Laut Hunter." Penduduk lain yang juga ada di sana turut mengomentari.

"Dasar bodoh, jangan lupa Angkatan Laut masih memiliki Admiral Kizaru. Mereka hanya Rookie dan sama sekali bukan tandingan bagi orang sekelas Admiral."

"..."

"Pertarungan itu menarik banyak orang, bukan saja Bajak Laut yang tadinya bersembunyi dan beberapa pemburu hadiah, namun beberapa penduduk nekat mendekat ke Grove 28 dan sekitarnya agar bisa menonton. Disana juga secara tersembunyi berkumpul para rookie yang sempat diburu oleh Admiral Kizaru." Ucap warga yang pada hari pertama sempat juga melihat pertarungan dari jauh, namun karena pertarungan semakin berbahaya dan melebar ke Grove lain, dia memutuskan untuk menghentikan tontonan gratis tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi disana menjadi tontonan yang menarik untuk dilihat, namun sekaligus menjadi tempat yang berbahaya."

"..."

Ya, semua Kelompok Bajak Laut Hunter Naruto, Ain, Nobume, Saga, Paulie, Nero, Jambarl, Soran, dan Laki menghadapi Admiral Kizaru yang didukung oleh Seribu prajurit Angkatan Laut di pulau Sabaody. Lebih tepatnya yang menghadapi Kizaru secara langsung adalah Naruto, Ain dan Nobume karena hanya mereka yang bisa menyentuh Kizaru dengan Haki, sedangkan yang lain menghadapi Prajurit Angkatan Laut yang berusaha menangkap mereka.

Pertarungan yang menimbulkan banyak korban itu masih berlangsung sampai hari ini, yaitu Uzumaki Naruto yang masih bisa mengimbangi Admiral Kizaru. Kru Bajak Laut Hunter lainnya sama sekali diperintahkan untuk tidak ikut campur oleh sang Kapten karena mereka akan menjadi korban saja.

Imai Nobume sama sekali sudah dalam keadaan tidak bisa lagi bertarung akibat menerima tendangan telak Admiral Kizaru yang walau masih ditahan menggunakan Tekkai, tapi tendangan Kizaru berhasil melumpuhkannya.

Memang pertarungan dua hari dua malam penuh menguras semua energi Kru Naruto yang lain.

* * *

 **(Grove 29 – Daerah Tersembunyi Bajak Laut Kid)**

"Dasar monster, dia masih bisa menghadapi Kizaru." Ucap Killer yang tidak bisa membayangkan seberapa besar kekuatan Naruto. Seharusnya Kizaru dapat dengan mudah mengalahkan pemuda pirang bersama dengan Kelompok Bajak Lautnya.

Namun yang saat ini mereka lihat sama sekali berbeda. Harga Kepala Pemuda pirang itu sendiri hanya Lima Juta Berry di atas Kid, namun kekuatannya sama sekali tidak bisa disamakan.

"Uzumaki Naruto akan menarik bila aku bisa menghancurkanmu." Ucap Kid setelah melihat bagaimana Naruto masih bisa mengimbangi Kizaru.

Memang hanya Naruto saja yang masih bisa menghadapi Kizaru, sedangkan Ain dan Nobume yang sempat kembali lagi, namun sudah dibawa ke Kapal karena mengalami banyak luka dan kelelahan. Kru Bajak Laut Hunter yang ada di sana adalah Saga dan Jambarl, sedangkan sisanya berada di Kapal mereka yang telah mendekat ke Grove 25.

* * *

 **(Grove 29 – Daerah Tersembunyi Bajak Laut Heart)**

"Apa ini hanya perasaanku saja, kekuatannya saat menggunakan Katana lebih gila dibanding saat dia tidak menggunakannya?" Ujar salah satu anggota bajak laut Heart yang saat ini mengikuti sang Kapten Trafalgar Law meninggalkan tempat dimana mereka menonton pertempuran antara Admiral Kizaru dengan Naruto dan Krunya.

"Mungkin dia juga termasuk salah satu pendekar pedang." Ucap Kru lainnya yang memakai topi bertuliskan Penguin.

"Tapi, aku sama sekali belum pernah melihat teknik seperti itu."

Bukanlah hal yang tidak bisa disadari oleh mereka, jika Naruto sama sekali berbeda pada saat menggunakan pedang yang tergantung di pinggang sebelah kiri. Pemuda pirang tersebut awalnya sama sekali tidak mampu untuk mengimbangi kekuatan Kizaru, namun pada saat dia menghunuskan pedangnya situasi yang mestinya dikuasai Kizaru menjadi berbalik.

"Kapten, kita seharunya tidak menonton, kita harus tetap bersembunyi." Ucap seekor beruang putih yang merupakan salah satu Kru Bajak Laut Heart.

Bajak Laut Heart yang awalnya telah bersembunyi setelah insiden yang melibatkan mereka saat seluruh Kru Topi Jerami 'dilenyapkan'. Namun, besarnya ledakan dan guncangan hebat yang tejadi di sekitar tempat pertarungan antara Admiral Kizaru dengan Bajak Laut Hunter membuat siapapun tertarik untuk menonton.

Sabaody merupakan tempat yang berada dekat dengan Markas Besar Angkatan Laut- Marineford dan Mariejoa. Pertarungan besar antara Bajak Laut dan seorang Admiral yang sudah berlangsung selama dua hari penuh sudah pasti mengundang banyak perhatian.

Apalagi Angkatan Laut yang saat ini ingin memperkecil para perwiranya untuk keluar dari Marineford karena bahaya yang mungkin akan mengancam saat eksekusi Komandan Divisi Bajak Laut Shirohige.

Ditambah kekuatan seorang Admiral sangatlah penting dalam kemungkinan terjadinya perang besar-besaran antara dua kubu yang berlawanan.

* * *

 **(Grove 60 – Capon Gang Bege)**

"Tak kusangka dia bisa mengimbangi kekuatan seorang Admiral." Gumam Capon yang saat ini bersama dengan bawahannya menjarah markas Angkatan Laut yang ada di Grove 60.

Tempat itu yang biasanya penuh dengan prajurit Angkatan Laut kini hanya dipertahankan oleh beberapa orang saja.

Capon mengambil keuntungan dari melemahnya Markas Cabang Sabaody dengan melakukan penyerangan dan mengangkut banyak senjata, uang dan peralatan tempur. Bajak Laut ini juga terlihat telah menghancurkan seluruh Kapal Perang Angkatan Laut yang ada di pelabuhan di Grove 60.

Mereka juga membakar markas itu tanpa berpikir dua kali.

"Kami harus berterimakasih padamu, Uzumaki Naruto."

* * *

 **(Grove 15 – Jewelry Bonney)**

"Tempat ini sebentar lagi akan dipenuhi oleh prajurit Angkatan Laut dari Markas Besar." Ucap tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Jewelry Bonney yang berjalan menuju tempat dimana Kapal mereka berlabuh.

Dia dan kru Bajak Lautnya sudah melihat pertempuran antara Bajak Laut Hunter melawan Seribu prajurit Angkatan Laut dan Admiral Kizaru.

Meskipun Bajak Laut Hunter berhasil melumpuhkan semua prajurit itu dalam pertempuran, namun tetap saja kekuatan yang seharusnya dianggap paling penting masih berdiri, yaitu Kizaru.

Mereka telah melihat pertarungan itu seharian penuh, namun memutuskan untuk tidak menontonnya hingga selesai karena mempertimbangkan akan adanya bantuan yang akan dikirim dari Markas Besar Angkatan Laut di Marieford, mengingat beberapa hari lagi akan adanya kemungkinan terjadinya perang.

* * *

 **(Grove 29 – Bajak Laut Hunter vs Admiral Kizaru)**

 **DOOR**

 **DOOR**

Dua kali suara tembakan mengudara dengan nyaringnya di balik kepulan asap atau debu yang berterbangan akibat benturan yang terjadi dari tubuh seorang pemuda pirang.

Ya, Naruto baru saja sekali lagi mendapatkan tendangan telak berkecepatan cahaya dari Admiral Kizaru. Walau dia menggunakan **Tekkai** , namun tetap saja tendangan itu terlalu kuat untuk ditahan.

Tendangan itu seketika mengirim Naruto membentur bangunan di sana.

Sesaat setelah menerima tendangan, dari balik debu dan asap terdengar suara tembakan yang tak lain berasal Naruto yang ada di dalam debu dan asap yang beterbangan. Kizaru membelalakkan matanya saat menyadari sesuatu yang tidak diperkirakannya. Dia yang mendekati tempat Naruto terlempar sebelumnya, sama sekali menganggap bahwa tendangannya kali ini akan melumpuhkan Naruto sehingga dia menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

Memang bocah pirang yang ada di depannya bukanlah bocah biasa. Bocah itu sanggup mendesak dan memberikan luka berbahaya di sekujur tubuhnya. Tak disangka olehnya bocah pirang itu menguasai teknik berpedang salah satu kenalannya. Uzumaki Naruto memang pantas menjadi lawan yang pernah berhadapan dengan Taka no Me dan Donquixote Doflamingo dan mengguncangkan Kesatuan Angkatan Laut.

Kizaru menderita beberapa dari tulang rusuknya yang patah dan kelelahan secara fisik.

Dan disinilah dia yang sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa bocah pirang itu memiliki senjata yang berbahaya bagi seorang pengguna DF bahkan yang bertipe logia seperti dirinya. Dua tembakan peluru bersarang tepat di daerah sekitar dada kanan dan perut kanannya.

Admiral yang terkenal akan kesantaiannya itu sudah cukup kewalahan menghadapi Naruto. Selain memiliki kekuatan, bocah pirang keras kepala itu juga memiliki stamina yang besar. Kizaru tidak mengalami kesulitan sama sekali saat menghadapi Wakil Admiral Ain dan Rear Admiral Imai Nobume.

BRUKK

Tubuh sang Admiral terjatuh ke tanah dengan darah yang mengalir di daerah sekitar perut dan dada kanannya. Tubuh Kizaru tidak bisa menahan buruknya peluru batu laut yang bersarang di tubuh logianya. Tubuh yang seharusnya kokoh itu sekarang bagaikan rumput mati.

Dia telah dikalahkan oleh bocah pirang itu saat menyangka dia telah menang.

Bocah licik yang berhasil mencari celah saat dia menurunkan kewaspadaannya.

* * *

 **#Flashback#**

 **(Hari Pertama)**

"Kizaru!" Kejut Ain melihat Admiral pemakan buah Pika Pika no Mi muncul dihadapan mereka.

"Jadi dia belum kembali ke Mariejoa? Seharusnya dia sudah tidak berada disini, mengingat target mereka Kelompok Bajak Laut Topi Jerami tidak ada di Pulau ini lagi."

Laki dan Soran yang mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Ain terkejut karena sudah mengetahui nama yang diucapkan oleh nakamanya sebagai salah satu nama yang harus mereka hindari.

Ain segera mengambil keputusan dengan memerintahkan pada Laki untuk membawa Soran pergi dari daerah itu dan segera melaporkan kepada Naruto dan Nakama mereka yang lain mengenai situasi yang mereka hadapi.

Laki membawa Soran keluar dari bakal medan pertarungan, namun Kizaru tidak membiarkan hal itu dengan menghadang mereka di tengah jalan. Ain sudah mengetahui bahwa Kizaru tidak akan membiarkan satupun dari mereka lolos. Mantan Wakil Admiral Angkatan Laut tersebut memutuskan melancarkan serangan terlebih dahulu dengan senapan meriam yang ada di tangannya.

Kizaru yang mengetahui bahwa Ain yang dahulu menjabat sebagai Wakil Admiral dan merupakan pengguna haki, tidak membiarkan bola-bola meriam menerjangnya namun segera menghindari terjangan dari bola-bola meriam tersebut.

Dengan kecepatannya yang sangat dia banggakan, Kizaru dapat dengan mudah menghindari setiap serangan yang dilancarkan Ain. Namun, itu bukanlah serangan tunggal melainkan serangan kombinasi dari Ain dan Nobume.

BOM

BOM

BOM

Ledakan demi ledakan berasal dari bola-bola meriam Ain yang gagal mengenai Kizaru atau yang dihancurkan Kizaru dengan mengadukannya dengan serangan laser.

Trank

TRANK

BLAARR

 **Trank**

Serangan demi serangan cepat milik Nobume berhasil ditahan oleh Kizaru dengan mudahnya.

 **Rankyaku**

 **Psyuu Psyuu**

Nobume dan Ain melemparkan pisau udara yang berbantuk sabit pisau udara dengan Katana milik mereka, namun Kizaru yang masih dalam posisi santai menembakkan laser ke arah serangan yang mengarah padanya.

BLAARR

Nobume berusaha mengimbangi Kizaru dengan menggunakan salah satu dari beberapa teknik Rokushiki, yaitu Soru. Namun, teknik Soru milik Nobume ternyata juga masih belum bisa mengejar Kizaru, walaupun kombinasi antara mereka berhasil membuat Laki dan Soran keluar dari tempat itu.

Kizaru sedikit dipusingkan dengan kekuatan Ain yang merupakan pemakan DF, karena kekuatan itu tenyata bisa menahan beberapa kali tembakan cahaya. Dia juga tidak bisa sembarangan mendekati Ain karena kemampuan DF yang wanita itu miliki.

Namun sekeras apapun Ain dan Nobume mencoba, tetap saja mereka sama sekali bukan tandingan Kizaru, itu terbukti dari pertarungan yang hanya berlangsung sekitar sepuluh menit hingga akhirnya Kizaru berhasil melumpuhkan kedua mantan Angkatan Laut tersebut.

Kizaru yang telah berhasil melumpuhan kedua sasarannya itu berniat memberikan serangan penghabisan dengan menembakkan laser dengan intensitas besar. Namun hal itu masih belum sempat terjadi karena suatu benda keras yang tak lain dan tak bukan merupakan sebuah kaki melayang ke arah wajahnya.

DAK DAK DAK

Naruto muncul entah darimana dan menerjang Kizaru dengan sebuah tendangan yang sayangnya masih dapat dimentahkan oleh sang Admiral dengan mudahnya.

Kembali dengan gerakan gesit, Naruto bermanuver dengan kembali melancarkan tinju dan tendangan yang masih saja bisa dengan mudah ditahan oleh Kizaru.

Melihat semua serangan tiba-tibanya gagal, Naruto memilih mundur dengar bersalto ke arah Nobume dan Ain.

"Apa kalian baik-baik saja? Ah iya tidak mungkin kalian dalam keadaan baik-baik saja." Naruto segera mengganti ucapannya setelah melihat dengan seksama keadaan anggota bajak lautnya.

"..."

"Hm, Kapten Naruto... tak kusangka kau akan secepat itu sampai disini. Seharusnya salah satu bawahanku masih menahanmu, tidak mungkin kau bisa mengalahkannya secepat itu." Ucap Kizaru karena dia yang menemukan Ain dan Nobume maka otomatis seharusnya sekarang Sentoumaru sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto.

"Kau mau tahu bagaimana keadaan bawahanmu itu? Bagaimana kalau kau melihatnya sendiri." Saran Naruto yang tidak melepas sedetikpun pandangannya dari Admiral yang berdiri di depannya.

Naruto sudah sangat mengetahui bahwa Admiral yang ada di depannya memiliki kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, dan mungkin merupakan manusia tercepat di seluruh dunia.

Admiral itu juga dikenal suka sekali memanfaatkan situasi, dan sama sekali tidak peduli menyerang musuh yang sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya atau gegabah.

Ya, dia sama sekali tidak bisa melawan Kizaru dengan kekuatan setengah-setengah. Untuk bisa mengimbangi seseorang setingkat Admiral dia harus mengeluarkan semua batasnya.

"Naruto..."

"?"

"Naruto..." Ain yang ada di sebelah pemuda pirang itu mencoba memanggil sang Kapten, namun sepertinya sang Kapten sama sekali tidak menaruh perhatian.

Ain dan Nobume dengan jelas melihat Kapten mereka berubah ekspresi. YA, ekspresi wajah yang sangat jarang mereka lihat muncul pada sang Kapten.

"Nobume, Ain... Kalian pergilah menuju ke Kapal karena saat ini ratusan Angkatan Laut dan Pacifista sedang berusaha menangkap teman-teman kita yang lain." Ucap Naruto yang masih saja tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Kizaru.

"Apa kau sudah gila, kau tahukan lawan kita saat ini adalah seorang Admiral!" Balas Ain tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan sang Kapten.

"Tenang saja, kalian pergilah saat ini Soran dan yang lainnya sudah sangat terdesak."

Ain melihat Naruto sebentar lalu mengalihkan pandangnnya ke arah Nobume yang terlihat sudah bisa menopang dirinya sendiri.

"Kami mengerti. Tapi, aku tak akan memaafkanmu bila kau sampai kalah." Kali ini Nobume yang memberikan jawaban, "Kau harus kembali dengan selamat."

Ain yang terlihat masih sedikit ragu sebelum akhirnya menyetujui perintah dari sang Kapten.

"Kami akan menunggumu apapun yang terjadi."Ucap wanita bersurai biru itu lalu bergerak bersama dengan Nobume meninggalkan tempat itu.

"..."

"Aku sedikit terkejut kau membiarkan teman-temanku pergi."Ucap Naruto pada Kizaru yang hanya melihat saja interaksi antara dia dan krunya. Bukan hanya itu saja Kizaru juga membiarkan teman-teman pemuda pirang itu meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Hmm, aku tidak membiarkan mereka kemanapun karena kalian juga tidak akan bisa keluar dari pulau yang sudah dikepung ini."

"Begitu."

Naruto melihat Kizaru berjalan mendekatinya dengan santai sebelum tiba-tiba Admiral pemakan buah Pika-pika no Mi itu menghilang dari pandangan dalam sekejap. Naruto merasakan adanya pergerakan angin tak wajar di daerah kepala sebelah kirinya langsung menaikkan tangan kirinya.

 **TEKKAI**

BANKK

Walau sudah menggunakan tangan kiri dan Tekkai untuk menahan tendangan Kizaru, namun sepertinya pertahanan Naruto masih kurang untuk menahan tendangan berkecepatan cahaya milik Kizaru.

Hal itu terbukti dengan terlemparnya pemuda pirang itu ke arah pohon bakau raksasa. Kizaru seakan tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Kapten Bajak Laut Hunter dengan menembakkan sinar laser tepat ke arah tadi Naruto terlempar.

BLAARR

BLARR

"..."

Kizaru masih bisa melihat dari balik debu dan asap yang berterbangan dari pohon mangrove raksasa yang baru saja menjadi korban peluru laser miliknya, sosok tubuh yang berjalan keluar dari debu dan asap.

"Sesuai dugaanku, bahkan Tekkai tidak bisa menahan tendangan berkecepatan cahaya darimu." Ucap Naruto yang telah keluar dari kepulan asap.

Baju pemuda pirang itu tampak sedikit kotor dan lengan kiri bajunya yang terlihat robek dan ada tanda bekas terbakar.

"Hmm,menakutkan sekali, padahal masih semuda itu." Komentar Kizaru dengan santai setelah melihat Naruto masih bisa berdiri setelah menerima tendangan berkecepatan cahaya miliknya.

Tendangan itu harusnya bisa dengan mudah melumpuhkannya. Bahkan beberapa jam yang lewat beberapa dari Supernova yang terkena tendangan itu saat bertarung dengannya sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

 **Kamisori**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Naruto menghadapi Kizaru dengan kekuatan Rokushiki miliknya. Dia mengeluarkan semua kemampuannya untuk mengalahkan Kizaru. Pertarungan berlanjut hingga seharian penuh sampai setelah melihat Kizaru sama sekali tidak bisa dia kalahkan dengan Rokushiki yang dia miliki.

 **Rankyaku Gaichou**

"..."

Blarr

Lagi-lagi serangan Naruto berhasil dihindari oleh Kizaru untuk kesekian kalinya. Naruto tidak berhenti sampai disana, dia kembali mengeluarkan sabit pisau udara yang berwarna keemasan itu berkali-kali.

 **Tobu Shigan: Hi Bachi**

Melihat bagaimana Rankyaku miliknya berhasil diantisipasi Kizaru, Naruto memutuskan mencoba teknik lain dari Rokushiki. Dia menembakkan percikan api yang berukuran hampir menyamai Kapal perang ke arah Kizaru.

Kizaru yang melihat percikan api yang ukurannya hampir menyerupai ukuran kapal perang, dengan mudah menahan serangan itu dengan sinar laser yang dia tembakkan ke arah percikan api itu.

Pertarungan itu melebar ke daerah Grove lainnya. Bukan hanya satu dua daerah Grove yang hancur, melainkan sudah sekitar enam Grove hancur akibat pertarungan mereka. Walau Haki pemuda bocah itu membuatnya bisa menyentuh Kizaru, namun sama sekali tidak benar-benar bisa melukainya. Admiral Kizaru memiliki daya tahan dan daya tempur yang sangat mengerikan.

Dia juga bisa mendengar terjadinya pertempuran di Grove lainnya yang bisa dia ketahui sebagai Nakamanya yang sedang bertarung melawan prajurit Angkatan Laut yang ada di pulau itu.

Naruto benar-benar sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan setiap serangan brutal Kizaru yang tanpa belas kasihan. Bisa dia perkirakan bahwa untuk bisa mengimbangi Kizaru maka dia harus membawa keluar semua kartu As miliknya.

Seharian bertarung dengan seorang Admiral benar-benar sudah menguras hampir semua tenaga. Sedangkan Kizaru masih terlihat memiliki banyak energi.

* * *

 **(Hari Kedua - Empat Jam)**

"HA HA HA..."

Naruto benar-benar sudah banyak kehilangan energi melawan Kizaru. Peluh yang membasahi pakaian ditambah luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya semakin memperburuk keadaan.

Pertarungan sudah terlalu lama, sudah melewati hari pertama.

"..."

"Hm, tampaknya kita sudahi saja permainan ini. Aku juga harus segera kembali ke Marineford." Ucap Kizaru setelah melihat ternyata waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk menangkap Naruto benar-benar sudah memakan banyak waktu.

Admiral itu menderita beberapa luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa dia tidak menyangka bahwa bocah pirang yang saat ini bertarung dengannya memiliki kekuatan yang berbahaya bila terus dibiarkan berkembang.

Bukan saja memiliki keahilan, kekuatan dan daya tahan, melainkan seolah semakin lama dia bertarung melawan Bajak Laut itu, dia bisa melihat bagaimana bocah itu semakin meningkat keahlian dan kekuatannya- seakan mempelajari setiap pertarungan yang mereka lakukan.

Namun tetap saja bocah di depannya itu sebenatr lagi akan tumbang, mengingat luka dan banyaknya energi yang dia keluarkan.

Dia harus segera menyelesaikan hal ini.

 **Yasa Ka Ni no Magatama**

Naruto melihat Kizaru melompat ke udara, lalu melihat Kizaru bersiap menembakkan bola-bola cahaya berkekuatan besar.

"Ini gawat." Batin Naruto yang sudah benar-benar terpojok, "Kalau begini aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Naruto segera memutuskan untuk menghunuskan pedangnya.

...

...

...

* * *

 **(Flash Back: End - Beberapa Jam Kemudian)**

Terlihat kapal perang yang ditumpangi oleh Aokiji pergi meninggalkan Sabaody setelah berhasil menangkap Bajak Laut yang berhasil menumbangkan Admiral Kizaru- yaitu Uzumaki Naruto.

Kizaru diminta segera pergi ke Sabaody setelah menerima kabar. Dia berangkat dan menemui keadaan banyaknya prajurit Angkatan Laut yang tak sadarkan diri dan Markas Cabang Sabaody di Grove 60 yang dihancurkan bersama semua kapal perang yang ada di sana.

Suatu penampakan yang tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Dia segera menemukan lokasi Bajak Laut dan Kizaru yang tidak disangkanya bisa dikalahkan oleh seorang Bocah yang saat dia tiba sudah tak sadarkan diri.

Aokiji bersama dengan prajurit yang datang dari Marieford segera membawa Kizaru untuk dirawat dan menahan Uzumaki Naruto dengan Borgol Batu Laut untuk dikirim ke Impel Down.

Perang besar yang sebentar lagi akan datang, dan mereka harus memfokuskan diri pada Yonkou - Bajak Laut Shirohige

.

.

.

 **-oooo-**

* * *

 **A.N:**

 **Stoppp...**

Jangan komplain dulu mengenai chapter ini, mengenai Naruto yang tertangkap Angkatan Laut walaupun sudah berhasil menumbangkan Kizaru dengan bantuan Peluru Batu Laut dan mengenai jalan cerita yang banyak terlewatkan. Tapi, saya punya rencana sendiri

Yap, dengan ini chapter 3 sudah keluar.

Mungkin adegan pertarungannya sedikit mengecewakan ditambah jadwal updatenya juga mudur dari biasanya. Tapi, saya benar-benar sudah sebisa mungkin membuat chapter ini ditengah kegiatan di dunia nyata saya yang juga banyak.

Hm, saya mau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang ditanyakan di chapter sebelumnya.

Mengenai apakah Naruto yang akan ikut dalam peperangan, saya memutuskan sepertinya Naruto akan ikut dalam perang walaupun tujuannya bukan menyelamatkan Ace.

Mengenai cover fanfic ini bisa dilihat tergantung model ponselnya mungkin atau jika mau melihatnya saya sarankan melalui laptop/ komputer saja biar lebih jelas.

Kalau soal pair dari Naruto saya sama sekali belum memutuskan, tapi sudah ada gambaran dipikiran saya sih. Dan mengenai kekuatan Naruto, saya ingin reader mengambil kesimpulan sendiri setelah membaca chapter ini.

Kru Bajak Laut Hunter yang pengguna DF, Ain pengguna Modo modo no Mi (Seperi di Movie Z)/ Harap baca di pengenalan Tokoh Bajak Laut Hunter di pembukaan Fanfic ini.

Yap benar sekali, saya mengambil Katana yang digunakan Naruto itu berasal dari legenda Jepang dan bisa di bilang latar belakangnya hampir seperti Katana milik Zoro. Berbanding terbalik dengan latar belakang Katana yang digunakan Nobume.

Ok, chapter kali ini sudah mencapai 4k+.

Buat yang sudah membaca fic ini saya ucapkan terimakasih dan terkhusus bagi yang me **riview** , **Follow** , **Favorite** dan **PM**.

bYE.

* * *

 **9th April 2016**


	4. Chapter 4

**UTriple**

 **...**

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **Note:** Di fanfic ini karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah Naruto yang menjadi seorang bajak laut. Dia dahulunya bertugas sebagai salah satu Kapten Muda Angkatan Laut yang karena menemukan suatu hal yang tidak bisa dia terima, lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kesatuannya di Angkatan Laut.

Karakter yang dipakai dalam Naruto World di Fanfic ini mungkin hanya Naruto sendiri, satu karakter dari Gintama dan selebihnya adalah karakter yang ada di One Piece. Alur cerita atau situasi keadaan yang digunakan adalah yang terdapat di dalam cerita One Piece sepenuhnya (One Piece World). Sebagian besar dan hampir keseluruhan cerita adalah menceritakan mengenai petualangan Naruto dan anggota bajak lautnya.

Untuk Karakter yang mungkin tidak reader tahu di antara Kru Bajak Laut Hunter, bisa melihat di Rangkaian Poster Buronan mereka di Cover Fanfiction ini atau di pengenalan Tokoh untuk melihat kemunculan mereka di Dunia One Piece (Karena di pengenalan tokoh saya mencantumkan Episode Kemunculan mereka).

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saya masih saja harus menulis ini tiap Chapter.**

 **Saya sama sekali bukan pemilik dari semua Karakter dan segala hal yang ada di One Piece, Naruto, dan Gintama.**

* * *

 **Pengenalan Karakter:**

 **Bajak Laut Hunter**

* * *

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Usia : 18 Tahun

DF : -

Posisi : Kapten

Kemampuan : - Rokushiki/ - Pendekar Pedang

Status : Mantan Captain Angkatan Laut

Bounty : 320.000.000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 1: Soran**

Usia : Sekitar 13 Tahun

Posisi : Navigator

( Soran adalah karakter dalam One Piece yang muncul di Filler Animenya di sekitar Episode 420 di Pembangunan jembatan Tequila Wolf salah satu negara di East Blue).

Bounty : 5000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 2 : Ain**

Usia : Sekitar 19 Tahun

DF : Modo-Modo no mi

Kemampuan : - Pendekar Pedang/- Rokushiki/ - Sniper

Status : Mantan Wakil Admiral Angkatan Laut

Bounty : 175.000.000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 3 : Imai Nobume**

DF : -

Kemampuan : - Pendekar Pedang/ - Rokushiki

Status : Mantan Rear Admiral Angkatan Laut

Bounty : 110.000.000 Berry

(Char Nobume berasal dari Anime/Manga Gintama)

* * *

 **Anggota 4 : Saga**

Kemampuan : Pendekar Pedang

Bounty : 75.000.000 Berry

(Kemunculannya di One Piece OVA Cursed Holy Sword)

* * *

 **Anggota 5 : Laki**

DF : -

Bounty : 12.000.000 Berry

Posisi : Dokter Kapal & Sniper

(Kemunculannya pada saat Arc Pulau Langit)

* * *

 **Anggota 6 : Paulie**

Posisi : Ahli Kapal

Bounty : 30.000.000 Berry

(Kemunculannya di Arc Water 7 dan Enies Lobby)

* * *

 **Anggota 7 : Nero**

DF : -

Kemampuan : Rokushiki

Status : Mantan Anggota CP9

Bounty : 45.000.000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 8 : Jambarl**

Bounty : 85.000.000 Berry

(Kemunculannya pada saat Arc Sabaody dan merupakan budak salah satu Tenryuubito dan yang harusnya menjadi Kru Bajak Laut Heart).

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UTriple**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 **(Sabaody – Grove 25 - Sehari Sebelum Eksekusi)**

Di atas Kapal Bajak Laut Hunter tepatnya di dalam sebuah ruangan yang dari segala yang ada di dalamnya menunjukkan bahwa itu merupakan ruang perawatan.

Sudah dua hari sejak pertarungan dengan Kizaru berakhir dan Kapten Bajak Laut Hunter yang ditahan oleh Angkatan Laut.

Di ruangan yang terdapat banyak peralatan medis dan obat-obatan tersebut ada Nobume yang bersandar di tempat tidur dan di sebelahnya duduk Soran yang sedang membacakan surat kabar hari terbaru dengan bersuara sehingga dapat di dengarkan oleh Nobume.

Mantan Rear Admiral Angkatan Laut itu sudah sedikit pulih dari luka dan tenaganya yang cukup kembali setelah beristirahat selama dua hari.

Beberapa tulang yang patah dan lebam sudah pulih sebagian besar. Dia saat ini hanya perlu memulihkan tenaganya saja dengan beristirahat.

Sehari dari sekarang adalah hari dimana akan dilaksanakannya eksekusi Komandan Divisi Kedua Bajak Laut Shirohige Portgas D. Ace. Itu bisa dilihat dari halaman depan surat kabar yang saat ini berada di tangan anak perempuan bersurai pirang tersebut.

Di sebelah halaman tersebut juga terpampang wajah Kapten mereka Uzumaki Naruto yang tertera disana dikatakan bahwa pemuda itu berhasil ditangkap oleh Angkatan Laut.

Ada informasi yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang terjadi yang diberitakan di surat kabar tersebut, yaitu mengenai Kapten Uzumaki Naruto yang dikatakan berhasil ditangkap oleh Admiral Kizaru dan beberapa kebohongan lainnya.

Ya, dia sudah tahu bahwa Naruto ditahan oleh Aokiji setelah berhasil melumpuhkan Kizaru. Pemerintah Dunia dan Angkatan Laut sudah pasti mengubah fakta untuk menjaga nama mereka.

Jika kabar mengenai kalahnya seorang Admiral Angkatan Laut di tangan seorang Bajak Laut tersebar ke seluruh dunia, maka itu sama saja mencoreng nama besar mereka.

* * *

Diluar ruang perawatan, tepatnya di pusat kendali kapal atau kemudi berdiri Paulie. Ya, mereka bertiga saja yang saat ini ada di kapal. Anggota Bajak Laut Hunter yang lainnya saat ini berada di Grove 30 sedang mempersiapkan bahan keperluan mereka.

Kejadian beberapa hari lalu sama sekali merusak bukan saja pulau itu, namun juga Markas Cabang Angkatan Laut di Sabaody sama sekali dilumpuhkan. Hal itu membuat mereka sedikit lebih bebas bergerak menelusuri pulau.

Saat mengetahui mengenai tertangkapnya Naruto oleh Angkatan Laut saat itu hampir membuat mereka kehilangan jantung. Mereka sudah menyusun rencana untuk menerobos Impel Down jika saja seorang Kapten dari Pusat Penelitian DR Vegapunk yang memanggul sebuah kapak raksasa yang bernama Sentoumaru tidak menemui mereka.

Pria itu mengatakan bahwa Naruto sengaja membiarkan dirinya tertangkap untuk memasuki medan perang yang saat itu beberapa hari akan terjadi.

Pria itu juga mengatakan bahwa dia adalah teman Naruto dan menyampaikan pesan bahwa tujuan mereka adalah untuk memburu Akainu.

Pada saat medengar itu Ain mengatakan mereka akan menuju Marineford untuk membantu sang Kapten. Namun Sentoumaru mengatakan bahwa hal itu tidak dibutuhkan karena pemuda pembawa kapak itu sendiri ada disana untuk membantu Naruto bersama dengan dua teman Naruto yang lain, Shuraiya Bascud dan Regis yang juga merupakan prajurit Angkatan Laut.

Dari raut wajahnya Ain menunjukkan bahwa dia mengenal dua nama yang disebutkan pria yang bernama Sentoumaru itu.

Ain dan Nobume juga tahu siapa Sentoumaru karena beberapa kali pernah mengawal Kapal Penelitian Dr Vegapunk bersama pria pembawa Kampak tersebut.

Mereka sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatu saat perang mencapai akhir.

Saat ini Ain dan anggota Bajak Laut Hunter lainnya hanya menunggu waktu sampai mereka melihat kemunculan Naruto di layar raksasa yang ada di Grove 25 seperti yang dikatakan Sentoumaru.

Perjalanan menuju Marineford sendiri hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar beberapa jam bila menggunakan Kapal biasa, namun kecepatan Kapal mereka bisa mempersingkat waktu.

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 **(Marineford – Sehari Kemudian)**

Peperangan antara Angkatan Laut dan Yonkou Bajak Laut Shirohige sudah berlangsung beberapa jam yang lalu. Dimulai munculnya Kapal Induk Shirohige dan dalam Laut yang mengejutkan mereka karena membiarkan para Bajak Laut itu masuk dengan mudah.

Serangan awal dimulai oleh Yonkou Shirohige yang memukul udara sehingga menyebabkan guncangan hebat yang memunculkan Tsunami walau gelombang besar itu berhasil dibekukan oleh Admiral Aokiji.

Kejadian demi kejadian terus terjadi, kemunculan Rookie super Mongkey D. Luffy bersama dengan para tahanan yang bersama dengannya memasuki medan perang, dibebaskanya Ace, hingga Akainu yang berhasil membunuh Ace yang melindungi Mugiwara no Luffy.

Saat kejadian yang mengejutkan terus terjadi.

Ace yang sudah mati di tangan sang Admiral, dan murka Shirohige yang berhasil menyingkirkan Akainu. Semua orang yang disana seolah tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

Keadilan dan Kriminalitas Bajak Laut sama sekali tidak ada berdanya.

Saat kekacaun semakin menjadi di seluruh medan perang.

 **DUMM**

Semua mata terhenti, melihat ke arah datangnya suara besar yang datang dari atas langit, Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang melayang di atas langit melihat medan pertempuran di depannya. Waktu seakan berhenti saat kemunculan pemuda itu. Shirohige yang sudah dalam keadaan terluka parah dengan Akainu yang baru saja menerima pukulan dasyat terakhir Shirohige.

Pakaian orange hitam yang dia kenakan berkibar ditiup angin bersamaan dengan surai kuning di atas kepala sang pemuda.

Mata birunya menatap semua orang yang ada di bawahnya seakan mencari sesuatu.

Luffy si Topi Jerami sudah kehilangan kesadaran dan saat ini dibawa oleh salah satu mantan Shichibukai - Jimbe. Hiken no Ace tergeletak bersimbah darah tanpa nyawa di dalam tubuhnya. Pertempuran antara Bajak Laut Yonkou Shirohige melawan Markas Besar Angkatan Laut.

Sebuah pertempuran yang benar-benar gila dan memakan bayak korban di antara kedua belah pihak.

Naruto yang sudah mendarat panggung eksekusi yang tidak terkena dampak hancur yang semula bagian atas digunakan untuk mejalankan eksekusi Kapten Divisi Kedua Bajak Laut Shirohige sekaligus Putra dari Raja Bajak Laut yaitu Portgas D. Ace.

Mata pemuda pirang itu tetap seakan mencari mangsa, dia melihat sekilas Taka no Me yang ada di depan Crocodile, dan Doflamingo yang menyeringai sadis.

Di dekat panggung eksekusi dia melihat Sengoku dan Garp, dan beberapa Wakil Admiral yang juga melihat ke arahnya.

Dia melihat Kizaru yang pandangan sang Admiral terarah padanya dan Aokiji yang sedikit terkejut dilihat dari wajahnya.

Ya, memang seharusnya saat ini dia sudah ada di Impel Down. Mendekam di dalam penjara yang katanya tidak tertembus, namun yang tidak diketahui oleh Angkatan Laut yang menangkapnya adalah dia sengaja membiarkan dirinya tertangkap untuk menjalankan rencana yang telah dia susun.

Di beberapa tempat yang berbeda Naruto bisa melihat para Kapten dari Bajak Laut Shirohige, dan beberapa diantaranya tampak sudah dikalahkan.

Naruto juga melihat mayat raksasa yang tidak biasa ukurannya, Little Oars Jr, Aliansi Shirohige itu sudah kehilangan nyawa dalam pertempuran.

Tempat itu benar-benar sudah hancur akibat pertempuran kedua belah pihak. Dilihat dari kondisi saat ini, sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa kemenangan sebentar lagi akan diperoleh Angkatan Laut.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar di antara para bajak laut Shirohige yang tadinya sudah mau meniggalkan tempat itu.

Bajak Laut Shirohige tidak mengetahui berada di pihak siapa pemuda yang baru saja muncul itu. Disamping posisi mereka yang telah kekuarangan kekuatan tempur, saat ini Sang Kapten Shirohige juga dalam kondisi yang tidak bagus.

Pemuda yang muncul di depan mereka itu telah mereka ketahui identitasnya, dan juga kekuatannya yang patut untuk diwaspadai. Akan sangat merugikan apabila mereka juga harus berhadapan dengan pemuda pirang tersebut.

Saat semua orang yang ada di sana belum tersadarkan, sedangkan Naruto seakan masih saja menelusuri semua tempat di medan pertepuran, mencari seseorang dengan matanya.

"Akainu tidak ada disini." Gumam pemuda pirang yang masih berusaha mencari keberadaan Admiral pemilik kekuatan Magma tersebut.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Naruto memandang sekilas pada sosok yang muncul di sebelahnya di atas panggung eksekusi. Sosok yang telah ditunggunya.

"Naruto, kenapa kau lama sekali?!" Tanya Sosok yang memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat tersebut.

"Yo, Bascud. Maaf, tapi aku tadi harus menghadapi Bajak Laut Kurohige yang juga menuju kesini." Balas Naruto berbisik.

"Bajak Laut ..."

Shuraiya Bascud tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya karena melihat cahaya benderang yang mengarah pada mereka.

Ternyata cahaya benderang itu berasal dari Sengoku yang berubah wujud menjadi budha emas raksasa.

Naruto dan Bascud yang sudah tahu kekuatan dari sang Fleet Admiral segera berpencar ke bawah panggung eksekusi.

"Naruto!"

Panggil Sengoku yang melihat ke arahnya yang saat ini sudah ada di bawah panggung eksekusi. Berhadapan langsung dengan sang Fleet Admiral yang sedang marah.

"Yo, Pak tua. Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Naruto tersenyum.

"Dasar bocah bodoh, berani sekali kau datang kesini!" Sengoku yang mengarahan telapak tangannya pada pemuda itu.

 **SHOCK WAVE**

Telapak tangan yang diarahkan kepada Naruto mengeluarkan gelombang kejut yang kuat dalam hitungan detik saja.

Naruto masih sempat menggunakan **Tekkai** untuk menahan gelombang kejut super kuat tersebut. Gelombang kejut itu berhasil mendorong Naruto beberapa meter ke belakang. Namun, tampaknya untuk kali ini Tekkainya berhasil menahan gelombang kejut tersebut.

"Apa dia sengaja mengurangi kekuatan?" Batin Naruto yang bisa merasakan Tekkainya masih bertahan setelah menerima serangan Sengoku.

"Naruto, ini bukan saatnya menghadapi Sengoku, sebaiknya kita segera memburu Akainu yang tadi terjatuh di jurang yang dibuat Shirohige." Ucap Bascud mendekat ke Naruto.

"Hah? Pantas saja aku tidak melihat keberadaannya disini." Balas Naruto.

Naruto dan Bascud berniat meninggalkan Sengoku dan Garp yang ada disana, namun terhenti saat mendengar salah satu Prajurit Angkatan Laut meneriakkan sesuatu.

Dan tentu saja dia bisa menduga bahwa Bajak Laut Kurohige juga akan muncul di Marineford. Semua sosok yang bersama Kurohige sama persis dengan orang-orang yang dia jumpa saat di Kapal Perang Angkatan Laut.

Pemuda pirang itu sebenarnya berada di Kapal Perang yang sama dengan Kelompok Bajak Laut Kurohige, namun keberadaannya saat itu tidak diketahui oleh mereka awalnya. Namun, entah bagaimana persembunyiannya ketahuan dan akhirnya pemuda pirang itu memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Kapal yang di naiki Kelompok Bajak Laut Kurohige dengan Geppo.

Hal itu tidak mudah untuk dilakukan, karena Naruto harus bentrok dengan Kelompok itu sampai akhirnya berhasil lolos dan menuju Marineford.

Naruto dan Bascud bisa melihat keterkejutan pada semua Angkatan Laut bahkan Sengoku.

Shirohige dengan sisa kekuatannya membuat angkatan laut kewalahan juga ikut terkejut dengan munculnya sosok yang dikenalnya, yaitu mantan bawahannya Marshal D. Teach.

"Heh!?"  
"Hoi! Lihat, Apa itu!"

"Ada sesuatu di belakang benteng Markas Besar!" Teriak para Angkatan Laut menyadari kehadiran seseorang di dalam peperangan.

"AH!"  
"Akhirnya Ketemu!" Muncul seorang raksasa di samping bangunan markas Besar Angkatan Laut.

"Eh!? Jangan-jangan, dia itu..."  
"Bukan hanya dia! Coba lihat, siapa yang ada di atas panggung eksekusi itu!" Seru salah seorang Angkatan Laut menunjuk ke arah atas panggung eksekusi.

Di sana berdiri beberapa sosok seharusnya tidak boleh hadir lagi di dunia luar dan salah seorang Shichibukai, Marshal D. Teach.  
"Oh... Akhirnya mereka menyadarinya." Ucap salah seorang yang berada di atas panggung eksekusi.

"Kurang ajar! Bagaimana caranya kalian kemari?!" Sahut Sengoku geram.

Bagaimana tidak geram, jika melihat siapa saja yang saat ini ada di depannya. Mereka adalah Bajak Laut yang sangat berbahaya dan karena terlalu bahayanya sehingga membuat nama dan sejarah hidup mereka dihapuskan dari dunia.

* * *

"Fufufu! Ini luar biasa! Keadaan ini jadi semakin menarik!" Seru Doflamingo seakan senang melihat munculnya actor baru di peperangan tersebut.  
"Kau..." Ucap Shirohige setelah melihat salah seorang yang dikenalnya dari beberapa orang yang muncul di atas panggung eksekusi.

 **Munculah Bajak Laut Kurohige.**

"ITU ..."  
"Kelompok Bajak Laut Kurohige!?"

"Zehahaha! lama tak bertemu, untung aku masih sempat menyaksikan kematianmu, Oyaji!" Ucap Kurohige atau Teach menyeringai.  
"Teach!" Sahut Shirohige geram.

Kemunculan Bajak Laut Kurohige dan beberapa tahanan Impel Down yang berbahaya membuat semua orang terkejut.

"Zehahaha!" Tawa kurohige.  
"Tidak salah lagi, mereka para tahanan yang akan dihukum mati dari impel down level 6!"  
"Kenapa mereka ada di sini!?" Para Angkatan Laut bertanya-tanya.

"Karena brutalitas kejahatan mereka di masa lalu telah melampaui batas. Keberadaan mereka telah dihapus dari dunia ini! Mereka adalah penjahat paling jahanam sedunia!" Ucap Vice Admiral Strawberry.  
"Mereka orang- orang yang tidak boleh dibiarkan keluar ke dunia ini, meski cuma seorang pun!"  
"Makhluk raksasa seperti itu hanya ada satu!" Ucap Angkatan Laut melihat raksasa yang berdiri disebelah bangunan Markas Besar Angkatan Laut.

"Bajak laut Sanjuan Wolf si Kyodai Senkan!"  
"Ah, tak hanya menemukanku, mereka juga tahu siapa aku!" Ucap Sanjuan Wolf yang sepertinya malu-malu.

"Avalo Pizaro si Akuseio." Ucap Angkatan Laut lainnya pada sosok yang memiliki seperti tanduk.  
"Dunia korup yang aku rindukan..." Ucap Avalo Pizarro.

"Vasco Shot si Ozake!" Para angkatan laut menyebut satu persatu para tahanan level 6 yang bersama Bajak Laut Kurohige.  
"Top top top! Mereka boleh aku bunuh?" Ucap Vasco Shot mabuk yang dalam keadaan setengah mabuk.

"Catarina Devon si Mikazukigari!"  
"Murun fufufu, aku juga menyukai kalian, lho" Ucap Catarina Devon.

"Lalu, Kepala sipir Impel Down, Shiryuu si Ame!"  
"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi!?" Tanya para Angkatan Laut yang tidak jelas mengetahui mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Shiryuu sialan! Apa yang terjadi dengan Magellan!? Bagaimana dengan impel down!? Bagaimana caranya kalian bisa ke sini!?" Sahut Sengoku.

"Kalian cari tahu saja sendiri nanti. Pokoknya aku bergabung dengan mereka." Ucap Shiryu.  
"Tolong bantuannya, ya"

Tap Tap Tap

"Laksamana besar Sengoku! Sejak tadi saya ingin memberi tahu, tapi tak pernah ada kesempatan. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ada laporan bahwa gerabang keadilan terbuka kembali, dan ada sebuah kapal perang tak dikenal yang melewatinya!" Lapor salah seorang Angkatan Laut kepada Sengoku yang dari tadi tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menyampaikan laporan yang terjadi karena bentrokan dengan Bajak Laut yang terus berlanjut.

"Jadi, rupanya itu mereka!?" Ucap Sengoku  
"Aku tak mengerti, padahal tidak ada keanehan yang terjadi, dan seharusnya di ruang kendali hanya ada tentara Angkatan Laut."

"Hohoho! Maafkan aku, penjelasannya mudah saja. Sebelum melarikan diri, aku telah menghipnotis tentara yang ada di ruang kendali. Lalu, aku memberi perintah agar semua kapal tentara diizinkan melewati gerbang keadilan" Tutur Lafitte.  
"Dan sepertinya ini juga sangat berguna untuk orang lainnya."

"Sebagai Bajak Laut yang dianggap musuh oleh pemerintah, aku tak bisa membuka gerbang keadilan, dan menyusup masuk ke Impel Down." Seru kurohige, "Untuk itulah aku membutuhkan nama Shichibukai! Tapi, sekarang aku sudah tak membutuhkannya lagi!"

"Jadi tujuanmu adalah untuk membebaskan mereka!?" Tanya sengoku kepada Kurohige dengan geram.  
"Zehahaha, benar! Sejak awal memang hanya itu, dan sekarang akhirnya kau mengerti, kan!?" Jawab Kurohige.

"Teeeach!"

 **Grrk**

 **Bwooosh**

Shirohige seakan tidak lagi bisa menahan kemarahannya segera melancarkan serangan kekuatan buah iblis gura gura no mi miliknya ke arah Bajak Laut Kurohige yang berada di atas panggung eksekusi.

"Awas, Kapten!"

 **Braaakk**

Panggung eksekusi tempat berkumpulnya Bajak Laut Kurohige di buat rata oleh kekuatan gempa Shirohige dengan mudahnya.

"Uaaa! Sudah aku duga! Dia tak mengurangi tenaganya!" Ucap Teach alias Kurohige yang terkena sedikit dampak dari daya kekuatan gura-gura no mi yang dilancarkan Shirohige.

"Hanya kau yang tidak bisa aku anggap sabagai anak, Teach!" Ucap Pak Shirohige marah, "Kau telah melanggar satu-satunya peraturan keras di kapalku, kau telah membunuh teman sendiri dan untuk membalaskan dendam thatch, Komandan Divisi 4, aku sendiri yang membereskannya, dan mencabut nyawa si bodoh ini!" Lanjut Shirohige.

"Zehahaha. Memang itu yang aku harapkan!"

 **B** **lack** **H** **ole**

Teach mengeluarkan kekuatan kegelapannya untuk bersiap apabila Shirohige melancarkan serangan.

 **Z** **uuung**

"Thatch sudah mati, begitu pula Ace! Betul kan, OYAJI!?" Ucap Teach, "Dulu aku menghormati dan juga mengagumimu dari lubuk hati terdalam! Tapi, kini kau sudah tua! Kau bahkan tak bisa menyelamatkan satu anak buahmu yang akan dihukum mati! Padahal, aku sudah sengaja tidak membunuhnya di Pulau Banaro!" Ujar Teach mengingat pada waktu dia berhadapan dengan Ace.

"Dasar tak tahu diuntung!" Seru Vista geram yang ada di seberang retakan yang memisahkan kelompok Bajak Laut Shirohige dengan Kapten mereka.  
"Benda hitam apa itu!?" Ujar para Angkatan Laut melihat kegelapan yang dikeluarkan oleh Kurohige.

Shirohige bersiap mengeluarkan tinju gempa miliknya.  
"Eits, percuma saja! Semua kekuatan di hadapanku tak akan ada artinya!" Ucap Teach.

 **KUROUZU**

Wuung

Kekuatan pusaran kegelapan milik Teach menghisap kekuatan gempa milik Shirohige. Tak bisa dipikirkan bagaimana kedigdayaan dari pukulan gempa Shirohige ditahan begitu saja dan tidak bisa melawan pusaran kegelapan milik Kurohige.

"Zehahaha! Kau sudah tak bisa lagi membuat gempa." Ucap Teach yang berhasil menetralisir tinju maut milik Shirohige.

DUK

DUK DUK

Beberapa kali Shirohige terkena pukulan dari Teach.

"Akh..."

Zraaats

"Gyaaa!" Saat lengah, Shirohige menebaskan tombak miliknya yang sebelumnya ia lemparkan ke atas saat Teach memukulnya, tombak itu mengenai kebagian dada Teach.

"Arrrgh! Sakit, sialan!" Teach meronta-ronta kesakitan akibat tebasan tombak milik Shirohige.

"Terlalu percaya pada kekuatan sendiri dan ceroboh itulah kelemahanmu!" Ucap Shirohige setelah menebas Teach.

Grepp

"Hi.. Hei, hentikan!" Ucap Teach ketakutan melihat bagaimana lehernya dicengkram oleh Shirohige.  
Tangan besar shirohige mencengkeram bagian leher Teach dengan siap melancarkan gelombang kejut gempa miliknya.

"Gyaaa"

Bwuung

"Hentikan, OYAJI! Apa kau serius akan membunuh anakmu sendiri!?" ucap Teach memelas karena tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana setelah dia dikunci oleh cengkraman itu.

"Aaargh"

Bruaagh!

Cengkeraman Shirohige yang menyengkram leher Teach membuat lantai hancur berantakan.  
"Aaargh!" Teach meronta-ronta kesakitan.  
"Dasar monster! Padahal, sudah sekarat. Lebih baik kau mati saja sekalian!" Seru Teach.  
"Seraaang!"

 **Dhuaarr Dhuumm Waarr Jdaarr**

Seluruh kelompok Bajak Laut Kurohige menembaki, menebas, menghujami tubuh Shirohige dengan serangan bertubi-tubi.

Serangan demi serangan dilancarkan oleh semua Bajak Laut Kurohige tanpa ampun pada tubuh sekarat sang Yonkou.  
"OYAJI!" Teriak para anak buah Bajak Laut Shirohige.  
"Zehahaha, Habisi dia!"

Semua anak buah Shirohige hanya mampu melihat dan menangis di bagian seberang saat Shirohige di serang bertubi-tubi oleh kelompok Bajak Laut Shirohige. Shirohige sempat membayangkan saat dia dulu minum bersama Roger.

 **# FlashBack**

"Apa? Kau akan mati, Roger?" Tanya Shirohige kepada Roger yang saat itu sedang minum-minum dengannya dibawah pohon.  
"Ya, aku sudah hidup cukup lama." Jawab Roger.  
"Shirohige, mau aku beri tahu cara pergi ke Raftel?" Tawar Roger.  
"Diberi tahu pun, aku tak akan pergi! Aku tak tertarik." Ucap Shirohige.  
"Apa kau tahu... Belakangan ini aku dipanggil apa oleh pemerintah? Gold Roger." Tutur sang raja Bajak Laut.

"Kenapa? Bukankah itu namamu?!" Heran Shirohige.  
"Padahal, itu salah! Aku ini Gol D. Roger!" Imbuhnya.  
"Kadang-kadang aku sering bertemu orang yang di namanya ada D. Misalnya di nama salah satu awakku, Teach. Tapi, apa sebenarnya "D" itu?" Tanya Shirohige penasaran.  
"Oh, jadi kau penasaran? Baiklah akan aku beri tahu." Ucap Roger waktu itu.

 **#EndFlashBack**

"Pembicaraan yang sudah lama sekali." Ucap Shirohige yang sekarang sudah dihujani peluru tanpa henti. Tubuh tuanya sudah banyak sekali menerima serangan semenjak tiba di Marineford. Namun, tubuh tua itu walaupun sudah menerima sangat banyak serangan mematikan, masih mampu bertahan sejauh ini.

Cklik cklik

"Pelurunya habis." Ucap Teach yang berhenti menembak karena kehabisan peluru.  
"Kau sama sekali..." Ucap Shirohige.

"Dia masih hidup!" Seru Teach tak percaya melihat bagaimana Shirohige masih bisa hidup setelah menerima serangan sebanyak itu di tubuhnya yang sekarat.  
"Bukan lelaki yang ditunggu oleh Roger. Sama halnya dengan orang- orang yang mewarisi tekad Roger. Suatu saat nanti pun akan muncul orang yang mewarisi tekad Ace. Meskipun garis keturunannya telah terputus, namun bara apinya tak kan padam."

"Dengan begitu, dari zaman dahulu kala hal itu akan terus diwarisi! Kemudian, di masa depan... Suatu hari nanti akan muncul seseorang yang akan memikul... Semua sejarah ratusan tahun itu, dan bertarung untuk dunia ini!"

"..."

"Sengoku, kalian para pemerintah dunia. Suatu hari akan tiba perang besar yang kalian takutkan itu. Yang melibatkan seluruh dunia!"  
"Aku sama sekali tak tertarik, tapi ketika seseorang menemukan harta itu.. dunia pun akan gempar Hari di mana harta karun itu ditemukan. Pasti akan tiba, percayalah!"

" **One Piece Benar-Benar** **Ada!"**

"?"

"!"

"..."

Teriak Shirohige mengumandangkan bahwa harta besar yang selama ini dicari oleh semua Bajak Laut di seluruh dunia benar-benar ada.

"Kau!" Teriak Sengoku.  
Semua orang terkejut, tak terkecuali para penonton yang berada di pulau Sabaody yang saat ini menyaksikannya melalui monitor yang dipancarkan dari denden Mushi.

"Zehahaha" Tawa Teach melihat bagaimana Shirohige mengumumkan keberadaan One Piece.

"Maafkan aku, anak-anakku. Aku jadi meninggalkan orang bodoh tak berguna ini pada kalian." Batin Shirohige dalam hati "Aku sampai disini saja. Semuanya aku serahkan pada kalian!"  
Di akhir hidupnya Shirohige sempat membayangkan saat dia masih muda dulu saat dia berlayar.

 **#FlashBack**  
"Kau aneh, mana ada Bajak Laut yang tidak tertarik sama harta karun? Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya teman Newgate alias Shirohige kepada Newgate yang sedang melamun.  
"Hei, Newgate!"  
"Ada sesuatu yang aku inginkan sejak aku masih kecil." Ucap Newgate.  
"Oooh! Apa itu! Kasih tahu, dong!"  
"Keluarga" Jawab Newgate.  
"Apa-apaan itu!? Gyahahaha!"

 **...**  
"Terima kasih dan selamat tinggal anak-anakku." Ucap Shirohige dalam hati sembari memejamkan kedua matanya.  
Shiiing  
"Ng?"  
"Ah!"  
"Di, dia mati...", Ucap Teach "Sambil tetap berdiri!"  
"OYAJI!" Teriak para anak buahnya.

* * *

 **Shirohige telah tewas!**

Dia telah wafat, namun tubuhnya sama sekali tidak menyerah.

Walau setengah wajahnya sudah hilang dia terus menghancur leburkan musuhnya, sosoknya benar-benar bagaikan.  
"Monster."  
Jumlah luka akibat serangan pedang yang dia dapatkan dari peperangan ini, semua ada dua ratus enam puluh tujuh tusukan serta tebasan peluru yang dia terima ada sebanyak seratus lima puluh dua tembakan.

Letusan meriam yang dia terima ada sebanyak empat puluh enam tembakan.  
Namun, pada sosok punggung yang berharga diri tinggi itu. Dan di jalan hidupnya sebagai seorang Bajak Laut.

Tidak ada satu gores luka pun yang disebabkan karena melarikan diri.

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 **(Sabaody)**

Berita besar itu menyebar ke seluruh dunia dalam sekejap mata kegagalan Bajak Laut Shirohige menyelamatkan Ace putra Roger, dan kematian Yonkou Shirohig merupakan peristiwa besar bersejarah yang akan terus diceritakan dari masa ke masa namun, orang-orang yang menyaksikannya secara langsung saat ini hanya bisa membisu.  
"Jadi, kau sudah meninggal, ya, Shirohige?" Ucap Rayleigh sembari meneteskan air matanya.  
Lelaki yang pernah bertarung melawan Raja Bajak Laut tepat di laut ini, meninggal pada usia 72 tahun.

Edward Newgate sang Bajak Laut besar, Kapten Kelompok Bajak Laut Shirohige dikenal juga sebagai Shirohige .  
Saat pecahnya perang di teluk Marineford antara Armada Bajak Laut Shirohige melawan Aliansi Markas Besar Angkatan Laut dengan Shichibukai pada puncak perang, pria ini tewas.

"Jangan lamban! Segera naik ke kapal! Jangan lupakan pesan terakhir Kapten!"  
"Jinbei! Adiknya Ace! Ayo, cepat!"  
"Siap!" Sahut Jinbei membawa luffy yang tengah pingsan.  
"Hosh, hosh... He he he!"  
"Ayo kita mulai!" Perintah Teach.

 **B** **aaatss**

Kru Kelompok Bajak Laut Kurohige menutupi tubuh Shirohige dengan kain berwarna hitam.  
"Dia masih ingin melakukan sesuatu!" Ujar salah seorang Vice Admiral Angkatan Laut.

"Teach kurang ajar! Apa yang ingin dilakukannya pada ayah yang sudah mati!?" Ucap anak buah Shirohige.  
"Zehahaha, akan aku perlihatkan pertunjukan yang luar biasa" Ucap Teach masuk kedalam kain hitam yang menutupi jasad Shirohige

"Kain hitam apa itu!? Kurohige dan Shirohige ada di dalamnya!"  
"Apa yang sedang dia lakukan!?" Ucap yang melihatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Hohoho. Nah, aku mohon untuk sementara jangan masuk dulu" Ujar Lafitte.  
"Asyik juga, nih!" Ucap Catarina Devon.  
"Kalau gagal, apa kita bubar saja?" Ucap Shiryuu.

* * *

Sementara para Bajak Laut berlarian meninggalkan lapangan alun-alun Marineford  
"Kapten Buggy! Mau ke mana!?" Sahut para anak buah Buggy.  
"Kabur, dasar bodoh! Aku sudah tak bisa lagi memenggal kepala Shirohige!" Ucap Buggy.

"Tidak bisa, aku sudah tak bisa mendekat lagi!" Ucap Buggy dalam hati, "silakan saja kalau mau menganggapku pengecut, selamat tinggal orang-orang  
bodoooh!" Ucap Buggy sembari menangis.  
"Seram, Shirohige dan perang puncak ini menyeramkan!" Ucap Buggy dalam hati

"Kapten Buggy... Menangis... Ternyata benar, ya... Musuh kemarin adalah teman hari ini." Ujar anak buah Buggy.  
"Tanpa disangka, apa yang menjadi rival Shirohige ternyata lelaki yang berperasaan! Padahal, Anda bisa saja memnggal kepalanya, Tetapi anda malah pergi tanpa meninggalkan pesan!"

"Tunggulah, bawalah kami, Kapten buggy kami!"

"Kapten!"

Bruk

Jiiit ...

Den den mushi penyiar di tinggalkan begitu saja dalam keadaan aktif melanjutkan menyebarkan mengenai apa yang terjadi di Markas Besar Angkatan Laut tersebut.

"Cepat ke Lauuut!"

* * *

Jinbei berlari sambil membawa Luffy yang masih kehilangan kesadarannya.  
"Hah, Luffy! Haah"  
"Bertahanlah! Kau harus hidup! Di dunia dimana Ace sudah tak ada lagi. Baik besok maupun lusa!" Ucap Jinbei.

"Tembak!" Meriam milik Angkatan Laut menghujami Bajak Laut yang berusaha kabur  
Blarrr

"Kau harus bertahan! Tetaplah hidup!" Jinbei teringat saat ace memintanya untuk menjaga Luffy.  
"Jinbei, cepat naik ke sini!" Seru anak buah Shirohige yang sudah diatas kapal..

"Ya!"

"ng!?"

Criiink

"Celaka! Lautnya membeku!"

"Cepat lakukan sesuatu!"  
"Kita tak bisa berlayar!"

"Hentikan Aokiji!"  
"Eh"

 **D** **huaarr**

 **BLAARRR**

Tiba-tiba terjadi letusan kuat dari dalam tanah yang disertai dengan magma dan lava yang berterbangan ke segala arah.

BATTZZ BATTZZ

Dua sosok keluar dari dalam lubang magma yang baru saja terbentuk itu. Dua sosok tersebut tak lain adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Kapten Bajak Laut Hunter dan Shuraiya Bascud.

Dua sosok itu membuat semua orang yang disana tersadar kalau pemuda itu juga ada disana sebelumnya. Kehadiran Kurohige dan kelompoknya yang berhasil membunuh Shirohige membuat mereka melupakan akan sosok satu itu.

Jimbei yang saat ini sedang membawa Luffy sedikit terkejut melihat cairan lava yang membuat lubag di dinding dimana munculnya Naruto.

Lava itu tak bisa disangkal lagi adalah milik salah seorang Admiral Angkatan Laut, Akainu Berarti Admiral pemakan buah magu magu no mi itu belum mati setelah menerima pukulan sekuat itu dari Shirohige.

Baju Naruto dan Shuraiya tampak sedikit terbakar, mungkin karena dampak lava milik Sakazuki.

Beberapa detik kemudian Akainu menyusul Naruto dan Shuraiya. Sang Admiral keluar dari lubang yang terbentuk dari kekuatannya.

Sosok itu tampak dalam keadaan yang buruk, wajahnya yang tampak penuh dengan darah dan adanya bekas sayatan di sekitar bajunya.

Di dalam tanah tadi dia memang sempat mengalami bentrok dengan dua bocah penghianat yang entah bagaimana menemukannya.

"Walaupun sudah menerima serangan seperti itu dari Shirohige, dia masih memiliki kekuatan seperti ini? Dasar moster." Ucap Shuraiya geram. Bagaimana tidak di dalam tanah tadi mereka hampir saja dibakar hidup-hidup.

"Ini akan semakin menarik, apa yang sudah ku rencanakan selama ini akhirnya sudah ada di depan mata. Tidak ada yang menghalangi, tidak ada yang ikut campur dan sama sekali tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku." Shuraiya sedikit terkejut melihat wajah Naruto yang menyeringai sadis.

Dia sedikit bergidik ngeri melihat sahabatnya itu jika sudah menunjukkan eskpresi seperti itu.

"Bocah kurang ajar!" Geram Akainu yang melihat Naruto dan Shuraiya yang berhasil menghindari serangannya.

GLUK GLUK

Kaboom

Naruto menghunuskan pedangnya dari sarung dengan gerakan lambat, walau tinju lava raksasa sudah hampir mencapainya.

 **Gravito-Moko**

BLAARRR

Tekanan super dahsyat muncul tiba-tiba setelah Naruto yang seolah menyayat udara. Tekanan itu membuat tinju lava itu hancur setelah menerima tekanan super dahsyat.

Akainu melancarkan serangan tinju lava yang membesar ke arah Naruto dan Shuraiya. Ukuran lava itu sendiri sama sekali tidak main-main besarnya, hampir menyamai ukuran Kapal Besar.

"Gyaa, dia masih bisa mengeluarkan serangan seperti itu." Teriak salah satu anak buah Shirohige.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya."Gumam Ivankov yang berdiri di samping Jimbe.

"..."

"Dia sudah mulai serius rupanya." Gumam Sentoumaru yang berdiri tidak begitu jauh dari tepat dimana Naruto dan Shuraiya berada dan sempat melihat kejadian itu, " **Juuryoku no Naruto**."

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 **A/n:**

Ya, sampai disini.

Tanggung?

Ya, mau bagaimana lagi ...

Terimakasih buat para reviewer, reader dan yang udah Follow dan Favorite.

Chapter ini mungkin menjawab beberapa pertanyaan teman-teman sekalian. Mengenai kemampuan Naruto yang sebenarnya sudah mulai saya perlihatkan, dan ini berasal dari teknik Admiral Fujitora.

Oh iya, saya ingin mengonfirmasi bahwa Naruto Bukan pengguna Akuma no Mi dan tujuan Angkatan Laut memborgol Naruto dengan borgol Batu Laut karena Borgol Batu Laut itu lebih kuat dan bahkan tampaknya tidak bisa untuk dihancurkan. Pedang yang digunakan Naruto memang pednag terkutuk, namun saya juga harus mengonfirmasi bahwa pedang tersebut sama sekali tidak memiliki kekuatan dari dirinya atau bisa kasarnya dibilang sama seperti pedang pada umumnya. Ini saya katakan karena yang saya lihat dalam One Piece sama sekali tidak ada pedang yang memiliki kekuatan dari dirinya sendiri.

Hm, mengenai jadwal updatenya biasanya 10 Hari, namun karena Author banyak kegiatan di dunia nyata Kuliah dan menyusun TA etc maka jadwalnya tidak menentu.

Untuk Fic saya yang lain mungkin juga sedikit terganggu.

Ok.

Thanks.

Bye...

* * *

 **10th May 2016**


	5. Chapter 5

**UTriple**

 **...**

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter** **5**

 **Note:** Di fanfic ini karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah Naruto yang menjadi seorang bajak laut. Dia dahulunya bertugas sebagai salah satu Kapten Muda Angkatan Laut yang karena menemukan suatu hal yang tidak bisa dia terima, lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kesatuannya di Angkatan Laut.

Karakter yang dipakai dalam Naruto World di Fanfic ini mungkin hanya Naruto sendiri, satu karakter dari Gintama dan selebihnya adalah karakter yang ada di One Piece. Alur cerita atau situasi keadaan yang digunakan adalah yang terdapat di dalam cerita One Piece sepenuhnya (One Piece World). Sebagian besar dan hampir keseluruhan cerita adalah menceritakan mengenai petualangan Naruto dan anggota bajak lautnya.

Untuk Karakter yang mungkin tidak reader tahu di antara Kru Bajak Laut Hunter, bisa melihat di Rangkaian Poster Buronan mereka di Cover Fanfiction ini atau di pengenalan Tokoh untuk melihat kemunculan mereka di Dunia One Piece (Karena di pengenalan tokoh saya mencantumkan Episode Kemunculan mereka).

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Saya masih saja harus menulis ini tiap Chapter.**

 **Saya sama sekali bukan pemilik dari semua Karakter dan segala hal yang ada di One Piece, Naruto, dan Gintama.**

* * *

 **Pengenalan Karakter:**

 **Bajak Laut Hunter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Usia : 18 Tahun

DF : -

Posisi : Kapten

Kemampuan : - Rokushiki/ - Pendekar Pedang

Status : Mantan Captain Angkatan Laut

Bounty : 320.000.000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 1: Soran**

Usia : Sekitar 13 Tahun

Posisi : Navigator

( Soran adalah karakter dalam One Piece yang muncul di Filler Animenya di sekitar Episode 420 di Pembangunan jembatan Tequila Wolf salah satu negara di East Blue).

Bounty : 5000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 2 : Ain**

Usia : Sekitar 19 Tahun

DF : Modo-Modo no mi

Kemampuan : - Pendekar Pedang/- Rokushiki/ - Sniper

Status : Mantan Wakil Admiral Angkatan Laut

Bounty : 175.000.000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 3 : Imai Nobume**

DF : -

Kemampuan : - Pendekar Pedang/ - Rokushiki

Status : Mantan Rear Admiral Angkatan Laut

Bounty : 110.000.000 Berry

(Char Nobume berasal dari Anime/Manga Gintama)

* * *

 **Anggota 4 : Saga**

Kemampuan : Pendekar Pedang

Bounty : 75.000.000 Berry

(Kemunculannya di One Piece OVA Cursed Holy Sword)

* * *

 **Anggota 5 : Laki**

DF : -

Bounty : 12.000.000 Berry

Posisi : Dokter Kapal & Sniper

(Kemunculannya pada saat Arc Pulau Langit)

* * *

 **Anggota 6 : Paulie**

Posisi : Ahli Kapal

Bounty : 30.000.000 Berry

(Kemunculannya di Arc Water 7 dan Enies Lobby)

* * *

 **Anggota 7 : Nero**

DF : -

Kemampuan : Rokushiki

Status : Mantan Anggota CP9

Bounty : 45.000.000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 8 : Jambarl**

Bounty : 85.000.000 Berry

(Kemunculannya pada saat Arc Sabaody dan merupakan budak salah satu Tenryuubito dan yang harusnya menjadi Kru Bajak Laut Heart).

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UTriple**

 **Chapter** **5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **(Lokasi - Marineford)**

Setelah Naruto berhasil menahan Akainu yang awalnya mengejar Jinbe yang sedang membawa pergi Luffy dari medan peperangan yang semakin berbahaya. Situasi yang ada disana adalah dibingungkannya para anggota Bajak Laut Shirohige dan sebagian besar 'peserta' peperangan yang ada disana mengenai 'pihak' baru yang memasuki medan perang.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Nama yang cukup dikenal oleh para Bajak Laut dunia baru, namun sudah sangat dikenal oleh jajaran yang ada di Angkatan Laut.

Sekarang pemuda pirang itu ada di hadapan Admiral Sakazuki. Bertarung layaknya mereka adalah lawan yang seimbang saja. Para Kapten Bajak Laut Shirohige berdiri tak begitu jauh dari lokasi yang menjadi pertempuaran dua individu tersebut.

Di sisi lain medan peperangan Luffy dan Jinbe sekarang sudah bersama dengan Buggy.

Akainu masih menyempatkan menyerang Jinbe yang membawa Luffy saat melayang akibat terkena dampak teknik pedang tekanan horizontal Naruto.

"Dasar kau ini! Sebaiknya ke mana sekarang!?" Keluh Buggy kebingungan yang saat ini membawa Jinbe bersama Luffy untuk menghindari serangan Akainu dengan cara melayangkan tubuh mereka di udara dengan teknik spesial yang dimiliki manusia sirkus tersebut.

Kembali di sisi lain dimana Akainu bersiap melakukan penyerangan karena tak ingin membiarkan putra Revolusioner Dragon lolos begitu saja.

"Sepertinya ini tak bisa diselesaikan dengan kata- kata. Kalau begitu terserahmu saja!" Ujar Akainu setelah taktik liciknya tidak berhasil membodohi pemuda pirang di depannya yang berhasil mencegah sang Admiral kembali menyerang Luffy yang dibawa Jinbe.

 **DHUAARR!**

Naruto dan Akainu saling serang satu sama lain.

* * *

"Uwaaa... Disana Sengoku dan Kurohige! Disini Akainu dan pemuda pirang itu! Perang ini masih belum berakhir!" Ujar salah satu anggota Bajak Laut Shirohige yang terlihat mulai bingung akan jalannya peperangan.

Sebagian dari mereka merasa putus asa karena orang tua yang mereka sayangi yaitu sang Oyaji- Shirohige sudah gugur dalam perang. Dan disisi lain para Kapten Bajak Laut Shirohige menahan keberadaan dari Aokiji yang entah kenapa mau menangkap Ace no otouto.

"Kapten Buggy! Ayo, lakukan sesuatu" Teriak para anak buah Buggy dari bawah di sisi lain pulau.

"Mana bisa, bodoh!" Jawab Buggy yang sudah frustasi melihat kondisi perang yang semakin lama semakin buruk. Dia sudah tahu bahwa seharusnya dia tidak ada di tempat yang paling berbahaya bagi Bajak Laut itu.

Di tengah rasa frustasi yang berlebihan sambil membawa tubuh Luffy dan Jinbe, pemakan buah bara bara no mi itu melihat gelembung-gelembung yang semakin lama semakin kuat muncul di teluk yang tidak beku di sekitar pulau.

ZRUAASH!

"EH!?"

"Ada kapal dari dalam laut!?" seru Buggy setelah melihat dari dalam air yang bergelembung-gelembung tersebut tiba-tiba muncul kapal selam berwarna kuning dengan simbol yang sudah pasti simbol Bajak Laut dari dalam laut.

"Kapal selam!?" Ucap para anak buah Buggy

"Kapal siapa itu!?"

"NG?"

"Cepat bawa Topi Jerami- _ya_ kemari!" Seru seseorang yang keluar dari dalam kapal selam.

"Topi Jerami- _ya_!? Hah!? Siapa kalian, bocah!" Ucap Buggy bingung melihat sosok yang dia yakini juga merupakan seorang Bajak Laut. Namun, dia tidak akan semudah itu mendengarkan kata-kata dari bocah bajak laut yang baru muncul itu.

"Mungkin suatu saat nanti kami akan jadi musuh Topi Jerami- _ya_ , tapi hubungan permusuhan pun tetaplah sebuah hubungan" Ucap orang itu kepada Buggy.

"Kalau dia mati di tempat seperti ini, akan membosankan nantinya!"

DHOOONG

Ternyata mereka yang baru muncul adalah kelompok bajak laut Heart

"JADI, KAMI AKAN MEMBAWA DIA KABUR DARI SINI! UNTUK SEMENTARA PERCAYAKAN DIA PADA KAMI! AKU ADALAH SEORANG DOKTER!" Ucap Trafargar Law kapten bajak laut Heart.

Tidak di sangka- sangka bajak laut Heart datang ke peperangan untuk menyelamatkan Luffy.

* * *

"Itu Trafalgar Law! Si pemula dari North Blue!" Seru salah seorang Angkatan laut melihat kedatangan Law dengan menggunakan teropong.

"Belum lama ini saat insiden Tenyurbito di kepulauan Sabaody terjadi, dia berhasil lolos dari penangkapan!"

"Dia bajak laut yang berteman dengan Luffy si Topi Jerami!"

"Sepertinya dia datang untuk menyelamatkannya dengan kapal selam!" Ucap Angkatan laut membicarakan Law.

* * *

"Siapa orang asing ini!?" Ucap Buggy yang masih belum bisa percaya pada sosok yang baru muncul tersebut.

"Cepat! Naikkan kedua orang itu kemari!" Sahut Law yang melihat dua sosok yang dibawa oleh Buggy.

DHUMM DHUMM

Meriam kapal perang angkatan laut menembaki kapal selam bajak laut Heart yang baru saja memasuki medan perang.

"Kapten Law!" Teriak salah seorang anak buah Law

"Ada kapal perang yang datang memutar dari laut lepas!"

DHUAAR DHUAAR

"Perhatian kepada seluruh tentara angkatan laut! Bagi jadi dua kekuatan serangan kalian... Untuk pengejaran bajak laut Shirohige dan penyergapan bajak laut Kurohige!"

"Pasukan itu datang dari bawah tanah! Ternyata ada jalan tembus!" Para angkatan laut berusaha mengejar para bajak laut yang berniat kabur

ZUUNG

"NG!?"

ZZZRUUNG

"WAAAAA!" Pulau dan lautan jadi miring akibat gempa yang dibuat oleh Kurohige.

* * *

"ZE HA HA HA!" tawa Kurohige yang bertarung dengan dua orang legenda dari Angkatan laut.

"GYAAA! ADA OMBAAAK!"

"Zehahaha... Sungguh kekuatan yang luar biasa!" Ucap Kurohige sadis.

"UWAAA!" Para angkatan laut terjatuh

"Tapi, sepertinya aku masih belum bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik!" Ucap Kurohige lagi setelah masih merasa bahwa kekuatan yang dia keluarkan belum terasa maksimal.

"HAAH... Oi, Kapten! Kalau kau terlalu berlebihan, kita juga akan kehilangan tempat berpijak!" Sahut Burges

"Bagaimana sengoku sang budha! Garp sang pahlawan! Bisakah kalian menghentikanku! !? Sama seperti Shirohige... Zaman kalian pun sudah berakhir!" Ucap Kurohige menantang dua sosok Angkatan Laut yang telah banyak menghadapi Bajak Laut sejak Zaman Raja Bajak Laut Gol D. Roger.

* * *

 **(Lokasi- Pulau Sabaody)**

"Mengerikan!"

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk!"

"Apa yang akan Kurohige lakukan selanjutnya!?"

"Peringatan darurat! Dikarenakan pusat gempa yang berasal dari Marineford. Kami informasikan bahwa akan ada bahaya Tsunami besar di pantai bagian selatan kepulauan Sabaody!" Ucap suara Orang memperingatkan melalui Den den Mushi pengeras

"Karena kemungkinan akan terjadi kepanikan hebat... Kami mohon semuanya tenang! Jangan tergesa-gesa! Pergilah ke bagian utara kepulauan. Saudara-saudara sekalian, mengungsilah ke dataran tinggi area G 40-50!" Orang-orang yang berada di alun-alun pulau Sabaody pun berlarian

* * *

 **(Marineford)**

Sengoku dan Garp masih meladeni kelompok bajak laut Kurohige.

BLAAAR

"UWAAA!"

"Para Pacifista telah keluar dari retakan yang ada di lapangan!"

SYUUUNG

Para Pacifista mulai menyerang kembali. Mesin pemusnah milik pemerintah dunia itu tanpa ampun menyerang Bajak Laut yang ada dalam jangkauan tembaknya.

* * *

Sementara di tempat Coby dan Helmeppo berada.

"Hei, Coby! Ada apa denganmu!?" Tanya Helmeppo kepada Coby

"Haah... Haah... Aku tak tahu! Tapi entah kenapa Aku merasa sedih!" Jawab Coby.

"Sedih!?" Tanya Hellmepo.

"HOEK!"

"Suara yang ada di kepalaku. Satu per satu menghilang!" Ucap Coby yang dalam pikiranya terbayang-bayang akan Orang-orang yang sedang berperang.

"HAAA!?"

"Bertahanlah! Kau masih bisa di selamatkan! Siapa saja, tolooong!" Teriak salah seorang angkatan laut meminta tolong

"Tinggalkan saja! Kita masih berperang!"

"Cepat, desak para bajak laut itu!"

"Habisi semuanya sampai tak tersisa!"

"Semangat angkatan laut belum surut! Setelah tujuannya tercapai. Mereka semakin mengganas!" Ucap Tashigi dalam hati.

"Apa bedanya!? Keadilan dan kejahatan itu sama saja! Meski sudah menang... Mereka belum puas!"

* * *

"Tak akan aku maafkan kejahatan yang bernama bajak laut itu!" Seru Akainu berhasil melumpuhkan serangan tekanan Gravitasi milik Naruto. Sang Admiral Anjing Merah tersebut walau sudah menerima serangan telak Shirohige, dia masih memiliki kekuatan yang gila.

"Tidak ada satu pun yang dapat menghentikanku! Akan aku hancurkan dan aku lahap semuanya!" Teriak Kurohige di sisi lain pulau.

KATS

Seberkas cahaya menuju kearah Buggy

"NG!?"

WUUUSH CSSSH

Kilatan cahaya itu meleset namun tidak berhasil mengenai Buggy.

BLAAAR

"Tinggalkan dia. Luffy si Topi Jerami!" Ucap Kizaru yang berada di atas tiang kapal. Buggy terkejut dengan kedatangan dari Admiral Kizaru.

"Itu Kizaru!"

"Yak, aku serahkan pada kalian! Orang-orang asing!" Seru Buggy melempar tubuh Jinbei dan Luffy kearah kapal selam.

"Berjuanglah dengan baik!" Ucap Buggy.

"Tangkap dia!" Perintah Bepo pada salah seorang kru Bajak Laut Heart lainnya.

"Yak, bagus!"

"Kita akan menyelam!" Komando Law

"Waktu di Sabaody. Hebat juga kau bisa kabur." Ucap Kizaru sembari mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah kapal selam bajak laut Heart "Trafalgar Law!"

"Uwaa, dia terluka parah! Apa dia masih hidup!? Cepat!" Ucap Bepo menggendong Luffy.

"Luffy si Topi Jerami... Law Shi no Gekai!" Ucap Kizaru.

"Sial..."

Semua seakan sudah tak bisa berbuat banyak lagi setelah Kizaru mengarahkan pistol laser ke arah Kapal Bajak Laut Heart yang membawa Luffy dan Jinbe. Cahaya itu semakin besar dan terang, menandakan bahwa intensitas kekuatan yang akan diluncurkan akan semakin besar.

 **CLINGG**

Sebelum serangan itu ditembakkan, suatu tebasan terbang berukuran besar berwarna merah meluncur dengan cepat ke arah Kizaru yang berada di atas tiang layar Kapal Perang.

Mengetahui bahwa tebasan terbang itu bukan suatu serangan biasa, Kizaru memutuskan membatalkan serangannya dan memilih berpindah tempat ke daratan beku yang ada di bawahnya.

 **BLAARR**

Tebasan terbang itu membelah Kapal Perang yang dilaluinya dengan mudah.

"It.. itu Bajak Laut Hunter!" Teriak salah satu prajurit Angkatan Laut.

* * *

 **(Lokasi - Lautan Lepas: Beberapa belas Menit Sebelum sampai di Marineford)**

Suatu kapal yang memiliki ukuran besar melaju dengan kecepatan yang tak seperti kapal pada umumnya. Kapal itu tak lain adalah kapal milik Bajak Laut Hunter. Dengan dorongan mesin, membuat kapal itu memiliki kecepatan yang tidak biasa. Empat roda penggerak besar dan beberapa dial yang dimodifikasi membuat kapal itu dapat melaju dengan lebih cepat.

Di atas deck Kapal semua anggota Bajak Laut Hunter memandang ke layar monitor yang menunjukkan situasi peperangan yang berlangsung di Marineford. Ya, mereka bisa melihat sendiri jalannya peperangan itu sambil menuju ke lokasi. Prajurit Angkatan Laut bernama Sentoumaru yang memberikan mereka beberapa alat khusus yang dia katakan sebagai 'Permintaan' Naruto.

Pemuda pembawa kapak itu memberikan cukup banyak peralatan khusus yang berasal dari tempat penelitian Dr. Vegapunk, salah satunya adalah Alat Penyadap Jaringan dan Denden Mushi Khusus yang saat ini menampilkan jalan perang yang terjadi di Marinford.

Nobume melihat pantulan gambar layar dari Den Den Mushi sambil membersihkan Katana Honjo Masamune miliknya.

Berkat semua peralatan yang diberi Sentoumaru, mereka yang ada di Kapal bisa melihat saat-saat akhir hayat salah satu Yonkou yang terkuat di lautan. Mereka menyaksikan bagaimana Kru Bajak Laut Kurohige menghabisi Shirohige yang sudah terluka berat dalam peperangan itu.

Melihat munculnya kekuatan baru yang menandakan bahwa teror dari pengguna buah gura gura no mi masih berlangsung karena Kurohige yang entah bagaimana memindahkan kemampuan yang sangat berbahaya itu menjadi miliknya.

Dan bagaimana Naruto dan pemuda berambut cokelat, Shuraiya melakukan pertempuran dengan Akainu.

Ain melihat was-was layar monitor setelah melihat Naruto mulai menyerang Akainu. Soran terlihat sedikit gemetaran menyaksikan bagaimana kekuatan Akainu banyak menghancurkan daerah sekitarnya.

Saga dan Jambarl masih dalam posisi mereka di dekat Kemudi sambil melihat jalan pertempuran itu.

"Ukh, oi hei Admiral Akainu benar-benar tanpa ampun." Itu suara dari Nero yang sedikit bergidik ngeri setelah Akainu melancarkan tinju lava raksasa ke arah Naruto.

Dan Pauli yang terlihat memanggul beberapa perlengakapan seperti tali tambang, pisau, dan lainnya.

"Tunggu kami, Naruto."

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 **(Lokasi – Suatu Tempat Tak Begitu Jauh dari Marineford)**

Di balik kabut laut yang cukup tebal untuk menutupi posisi mereka ada sekitar belasan Kapal milik Bajak laut yang beberapa di antaranya adalah milik kelompok Bajak Laut Supernova. Mereka seolah ingin juga hadir di sekitar peperangan itu karena mengetahui bahwa apa yang terjadi beberapa mil di depan mereka akan membawa perubahan besar di dunia.

Mereka ingin secara langsung menjadi sosok yang menyaksikan momen yang sangat penting nantinya bagi perubahan era Bajak Laut saat ini.

Bajak Laut Kid.

Jewelry Bonney

Apoo

X-Drake

Urouge

Dan beberapa Bajak Laut lainnya.

Jadi bukan hanya Bajak Laut Hunter dan Heart saja yang sudah tiba di Marineford, melainkan Bajak Laut lain juga ada.

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 **(Marineford- Bajak Laut Korohige Vs Sengoku/Garp)**

 **BLAARR**

Di sisi lain daerah yang ada di Marineford pertarungan antara Bajak Laut Kurohige dengan dua legenda Angkatan Laut Sengoku dan Garp masih berlangsung. Kurohige dengan kemampuan baru yang dimilikinya membuatnya berhasil menahan setiap serangan yang dilancarkan Sengoku.

"Zehaha, ada apa budha Sengoku dan Eiyuu Garp. Apa hanya sampai disini kekuatan kalian berdua? Aku bisa merasakannya kekuatan baru ini seakan kembali meluap dari dalam diriku." Komentar Kurohige saat dia merasa berhasil mengimbangi kekuatan Fleet Admiral dan Garp sang pahlawan.

"Kisama, Kurohige segera kau pergi dari sini!" Geram Sengoku melihat bagaimana Kurohige menggunakan kekuatan berbahaya yang awalnya dimiliki oleh Shirohige.

* * *

Bajak Laut Hunter yang sudah tiba di medan perang langsung menenggelamkan puluhan Kapal Perang milik Angkatan Laut. Dalam sekejap saja puluhan Kapal Perang raksasa itu ditenggelamkan ke dasar laut. Tembakan meriam spesial milik Bajak Laut hunter yang dimodivikasi dengan Impact Dial membuat daya ledak meriam itu berkali-kali lebih kuat.

Seakan sudah terorganisir dengan baik, Nobume dan Ain bergerak ke arah Kizaru untuk membantu Sentoumaru dan Shuraiya. Laki dan Saga menghadapi wakil Admiral yang entah kenapa menyerbu ke arah mereka.

Sedangkan kru Bajak Laut Hunter yang lain masih berada di dalam Kapal untuk memastikan bahwa Kapal mereka dalam keadaan aman.

Entah sudah berapa lama berlalu, namun sekarang Shuraiya Bascud sudah bersama dengan Sentoumaru yang awalnya sudah menghadapi Admiral Kizaru. Naruto sudah tahu bahwa Sentoumaru tidak akan bisa sendirian menghadapi Kizaru, maka dari itu dia meminta pemuda berambut cokelat itu untuk membantu Sentoumaru yang menghadang Kizaru yang beberapa saat lalu ingin menyerang pemuda pirang itu.

Namun, tampaknya dua orang itu masih belum bisa menahan Kizaru, maka dari itu Nobume dan Ain yang menerima instruksi khusus dari Naruto segera berlari ke arah Kizaru dengan serangan kombinasi maut.

Dari segi kekuatan Sentoumaru memang terbilang kuat, namun tidak akan sebanding bila harus berhadapan dengan Kizaru. Shuraiya sendiri tidak jauh berbeda, namun berkat sarung tangan Baja Metal yang bahkan sudah terbukti kekuatannya dengan menahan serangan Shirohige di peperangan tersebut, Shuraiya berhasil menjadi rekan yang sangat membantu Sentoumaru.

Ain dan Nobume yang memasuki medan perang berhasil membantu kedua sekutu mereka itu dalam mendesak Kizaru. Sang Admiral terlihat kewalahan menerima serangan demi serangan dari keempat orang yang bisa dikatakan masing-masing memiliki kekuatan seorang Wakil Admiral.

Bahkan hal yang sangat mengganggu Kizaru adalah bahwa Kapten Markas Pusat Penelitian DR Vegapunk itu memiliki senjata yang terbuat dari Batu Laut yang membuat Kizaru berhati-hati dalam memilih langkah.

Walau Kizaru sendiri terlihat tidak begitu serius dalam menghadapai dua penghianat Angkatan Laut yang mencoba menahannya untuk memberi pelajaran pada pemuda pirang yang sempat mengalahkannya dengan cara yang licik.

Pemuda itu sekarang sedang bertarung dengan Sakazuki yang terkenal tidak kenal ampun. Admiral yang terkenal dengan Keadilan Mutlaknya itu sekarang dalam kondisi yang sangat tidak baik. Setelah bagaimana dia menghadapi Shirohige dan menerima pukulan telak dari Sang Yonkou, terlihat kekuatan sang Admiral sudah sangat menurun.

Sedangkan pemuda pirang penghianat Angkatan laut itu sendiri terlihat hanya mengalami luka yang tidak begitu buruk. Pemuda pirang itu berhasil mendesak Sakazuki ke tepi perbatasan antara laut dan Markas Besar Marineford. Kalau dibiarkan terus menerus nyawa Sakazuki dalam bahaya.

Pemuda pirang itu terus menerus melakukan penyerangan dengan membabi buta seakan tanpa kenal ampun. Sampai banyak prajurit-prajurit angkatan laut menjadi serangan nyasar dari pertarungan gila-gilaan kedua orang itu.

Dalam keadaan buruk itu Kizaru tidak bisa membantu rekannya sesama Admiral karena ditahan oleh empat bocah Angkatan Laut yang entah kenapa bisa mengikuti jejak Naruto.

Melakukan Pemberontakan.

Ternyata terdesaknya Akainu bukan saja dilihat oleh Kizaru, namun Angkatan Laut lainnya juga melihat bagaimana sang Admiral kewalahan melawan bocah pirang yang ada di depannya.

Hal itu juga tidak lepas dari penglihatan Aokiji yang ditahan oleh para Kapten Bajak Laut Shirohige.

Namun, karena melihat sesama rekannya terdesak, Admiral pemilik buah Hie-hie no Mi itu melakukan gerakan cepat dengan meloloskan diri dari kepungan para Kapten Bajak Laut Shirohige untuk mencegah nama dari seorang Admiral Angkatan Laut rusak akibat seorang bocah.

Aokiji maju menyerang ke arah Naruto yang saat itu sudah berhasil membuat Sakazuki terdesak.

Pertarungan antara keduanya masih berlangsung saat ini.

* * *

"Aku akan menjamin pertarungan kita akan sedikit berbeda Borsalino-san." Ujar Nobume yang masih ingat bagaimana pertarungan terakhir mereka dengan sang Admirall.

"..."

"Hm, aku sampai sekarang masih heran kenapa dia bisa lolos dari ikatan dan tahanan Angkatan Laut?!" Ujar Kizaru pada empat bocah yang berhasil menahannya disana.

"..."

"Ha, walaupun kau menanya kami. Ojiki, kau pasti sudah mengetahui bahwa aku adalah orang dengan mulut paling ketat di dunia..." Jawab Sentoumaru menggantung,

"Dia adalah orang yang menguasai Teknik Rokushiki sampai ke tingkat yang tidak bisa dibayangkan oleh banyak orang di pusat pelatihan.. Dia menguasai teknik mengendalikan tubuhnya. Jadi dia bisa dengan mudah membebaskan dirinya dari borgol atau ikatan manapun." Entah kenapa Sentoumaru melanjutkan penjelasannya.

Ain, Nobume, dan Shuraiya yang ada di seberangnya di sisi kiri Kizaru hanya bisa sweat drop mendengar ucapan Sentoumaru yang awalnya mengklaim bahwa dia merupakan orang yang bisa menjaga rahasia, namun detik kemudian dia sudah dengan mudahnya membocorkan rahasia yang sangat berguna tersebut.

Ini adalah salah satu kebiasaan Sentoumaru

"Hm, jadi dengan mengendalikan tubuhnya dia bisa lepas dari borgol batu laut. Begitu ya." Balas Kizaru yang seolah mendapat penjelasan yang sangat penting.

"..."

"Hah?" Sentoumaru terkejut menyadari perkataannya yang membuat beberapa Prajurit Angkatan Laut yang yang ada disana ikut-ikutan sweat drop.

* * *

 **(Marineford- Naruto vs Akainu)**

 **Rankyaku- Gaichou**

Entah yang sudah keberapa kalinya Naruto melancarkan serangan yang sama kepada lawan yang ada di depannya. Namun, serangan dengan level kekuatan itu ternyata masih tidak bisa mempengaruhi pertahanan Akainu.

"Bocah kurang ajar, ternyata rumor yang selama ini beredar memang benar. Kalau aku tidak melenyapkanmu disini kau akan menjadi masalah besar di masa depan." Ucap Akainu yang baru saja menahan serangan pemuda pirang yang ada di depannya.

"Admiral Akainu, kau sudah melakukan banyak kejahatan dengan menyebutnya sebagai keadilan di posisimu. Kau harus menerima hukuman yang setimpal!" Geram Naruto mengingat banyaknya tindakan keji yang dilakukan Akainu dengan mengatasnamakannya sebagai keadilan.

"HEH, memangnya kau tahu apa tentang kedilan! Dasar kalian para penghianat!"

Akainu dengan sigap melancarkan lagi serangan dadakan kepada Naruto yang dihindari dengan reaksi yang cukup cepat. Namun, ternyata serangan itu tidak berhenti sampai disana, melainkan Akainu terus dengan kekuatan magu magu no mi menembakkan banyaknya gumpalan-gumpalan dan batu magma ke arah Naruto.

Serangan bertubi-tubi ini awalnya berhasil ditahan pemuda pirang itu dengan menggunakan kemampuan Gravitasi miliknya. Tetapi, karena intensitas serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Akainu bukan main gilanya, terpaksa membuat harus menghindarinya karena kuatnya tekanan yang diberikan roket-roket magma Akainu.

Posisi Naruto yang awalnya berhasil mendesak Akainu menjadi terbalik. Pemuda pirang itu harus berusaha keras menghindari setiap serangan Admiral Sakazuki.

"Kena kau!"

Akibat sibuk menahan dan menghindari serangan Akainu, Naruto jadi tidak menyadari akan keberadaan sang Admiral yang mendekat dengan cepat ke arahnya. Dengan kuat satu tinju lava Akainu diarahkan ke dada pemuda itu, namun untung saja Naruto masih bisa menggerakkan **Sengo Muramasa** untuk menahan tinju yang berbahaya tersebut.

 **Grttt**

 **Grttt**

 **DUNGGG**

Adu kekuatan terjadi antara dua pihak, Akainu dan Naruto. Tekanan dari tinju sang Admiral semakin besar, membuat Naruto harus mengeluarkan kekuatan ekstra- tekanan gravitasi super kuat.

Akainu berhasil menahan tekanan super kuat untuk tidak menghantam tanah. Namun, tekanan itu itu menjadi semakin tinggi berkali-kali lipat memaksa pijakan di mana dia berdiri harus hancur dam membentuk lubang yang cukup dalam.

Admiral Akainu terjauh ke dalam lubang yang terbentuk akibat daya tekan dari gravitasi yang dimunculkan Naruto.

"SAKAZUKI-SAN!" Teriak salah seorang prajurit Angkatan Laut yang melihat Akainu berhasil ditekan menggunakan Gravitasi.

"..."

"?"

 **ICE BALL**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/n:**

 **Yo...**

 **Maaf baru update.**

 **Soalnya saya banyak yang mau dikerjai di dunia nyata, makanya terkendala dalam melanjutkan fic.**

 **Saya sebenarnya tidak menulis fiction ini dalam pikiran yang fresh, bisa kalian lihat mungkin alurnya kali ini agak kacau?**

 **Dan Ceritanya yang nanggung lagi.**

 **Tapi, saya berpikir lebih baik tanggung daripada Updatenya ditunda lagi...**

 **Ok,**

 **Sekian**

 **Hillsen Out**

* * *

 **4th July 2016**


	6. Chapter 6

**UTriple**

 **...**

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Note:** Di fanfic ini karakter yang ada di dalamnya adalah Naruto yang menjadi seorang bajak laut. Dia dahulunya bertugas sebagai salah satu Kapten Muda Angkatan Laut yang karena menemukan suatu hal yang tidak bisa dia terima, lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kesatuannya di Angkatan Laut.

Karakter yang dipakai dalam Naruto World di Fanfic ini mungkin hanya Naruto sendiri, satu karakter dari Gintama dan selebihnya adalah karakter yang ada di One Piece. Alur cerita atau situasi keadaan yang digunakan adalah yang terdapat di dalam cerita One Piece sepenuhnya (One Piece World). Sebagian besar dan hampir keseluruhan cerita adalah menceritakan mengenai petualangan Naruto dan anggota bajak lautnya.

Untuk Karakter yang mungkin tidak reader tahu di antara Kru Bajak Laut Hunter, bisa melihat di Rangkaian Poster Buronan mereka di Cover Fanfiction ini atau di pengenalan Tokoh untuk melihat kemunculan mereka di Dunia One Piece (Karena di pengenalan tokoh saya mencantumkan Episode Kemunculan mereka).

* * *

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Yaelah, Gw masih saja harus menulis ini tiap Chapter.**

 **Saya sama sekali bukan pemilik dari semua Karakter dan segala hal yang ada di One Piece, Naruto, dan Gintama.**

* * *

 **Pengenalan Karakter:**

 **Bajak Laut Hunter**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uzumaki Naruto**

Usia : 18 Tahun

DF : -

Posisi : Kapten

Kemampuan : - Rokushiki/ - Pendekar Pedang

Status : Mantan Captain Angkatan Laut

Bounty : 320.000.000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 1: Soran**

Usia : Sekitar 13 Tahun

Posisi : Navigator

( Soran adalah karakter dalam One Piece yang muncul di Filler Animenya di sekitar Episode 420 di Pembangunan jembatan Tequila Wolf salah satu negara di East Blue).

Bounty : 5000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 2 : Ain**

Usia : Sekitar 19 Tahun

DF : Modo-Modo no mi

Kemampuan : - Pendekar Pedang/- Rokushiki/ - Sniper

Status : Mantan Wakil Admiral Angkatan Laut

Bounty : 175.000.000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 3 : Imai Nobume**

DF : -

Kemampuan : - Pendekar Pedang/ - Rokushiki

Status : Mantan Rear Admiral Angkatan Laut

Bounty : 110.000.000 Berry

(Char Nobume berasal dari Anime/Manga Gintama)

* * *

 **Anggota 4 : Saga**

Kemampuan : Pendekar Pedang

Bounty : 75.000.000 Berry

(Kemunculannya di One Piece OVA Cursed Holy Sword)

* * *

 **Anggota 5 : Laki**

DF : -

Bounty : 12.000.000 Berry

Posisi : Dokter Kapal & Sniper

(Kemunculannya pada saat Arc Pulau Langit)

* * *

 **Anggota 6 : Paulie**

Posisi : Ahli Kapal

Bounty : 30.000.000 Berry

(Kemunculannya di Arc Water 7 dan Enies Lobby)

* * *

 **Anggota 7 : Nero**

DF : -

Kemampuan : Rokushiki

Status : Mantan Anggota CP9

Bounty : 45.000.000 Berry

* * *

 **Anggota 8 : Jambarl**

Bounty : 85.000.000 Berry

(Kemunculannya pada saat Arc Sabaody dan merupakan budak salah satu Tenryuubito dan yang harusnya menjadi Kru Bajak Laut Heart).

* * *

 **-oooo-**

 **Chapter 6**

 **-o-**

 **-o-**

 **-o-**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebagian Angkatan Laut dan tentu saja seluruh anggota Bajak Hunter yang melihat bagaimana Aokiji muncul dan menyerang Naruto, yang tidak sempat menghindar karena serangan dadakan itu dan sekarang harus membeku dalam bongkahan es besar.

Bongkahan es itu membekukan seluruh tubuh Naruto seluruhnya. Tubuhnya sekarang berada di dalam balok es yang sangat besar.

Ain dan para Bajak Laut Hunter lainnya yang melihat hal itu segera bergerak cepat berniat menyelamatkan sang Kapten dari bahaya maut.

SHINGG

"?"

"?"

Tenyata situasi yang ada disekitar yang membuat kelompok Bajak Laut Hunter lengah dimanfaatkan oleh Borsalino.

Sentoumaru menjadi korban pertama dengan terkena tendangan telak di sekitar pinggang bersama dengan Shuraiya yang ikut terseret akibat berbentur dengan tubuh Sentoumaru yang diterbangkan Kizaru.

Ain mendapatkan serangan yang tak jauh berbeda yaitu sebuah tendangan telak di wajah walaupun masih bisa ditahan dengan senjatanya. Tapi dampak dari kekuatan serangan itu membuatnya tercampak belasan meter.

Sedangkan Nobume masih bisa berhasil menghindari serangan kilat Kizaru dengan meenggunakan Soru.

"Hm, Kalian lengah." Ucap Kizaru dengan nada santainya setelah berhasil memanfaatkan kesempatan.

...

CRACK

CRACK

CRACK

Dari kejauhan Kizaru melihat bahwa bongkahan es yang membekukan Kapten Bajak Laut Hunter mulai retak.

Sebagai seorang Admiral dia bisa mengira bahwa Bocah Pirang itu berniat meloloskan diri dengan menghancurkan bongkahan es itu dengan kekuatannya dari dalam.

SHINGG

Kizaru yang sekarang tanpa hambatan lagi, melompat ke udara melancarkan serangan.

Percahan dari partikel-partikel cahaya mulai berpijar dari atas udara dimana Kizaru berada.

 **Yasakani no Magatama**

Bukan hanya Bajak laut Shirohige, namun para Angkatan Laut yang ada disana ikut terkejut bagaimana serangan telak itu dilancarkan ke arah Kapten Bajak Laut Hunter, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Ukh, dia menerima serangan Kizaru secara langsung." Ucap salah seorang Bajak Laut Shirohige yang masih sempat melihat ke belakang.

Sebagian besar anggota Bajak Laut Shirohige telah berada di tepi pantai.

Sedangkan Topi Jerami Luffy bersama dengan Kesatria Laut Jinbe telah berhasil melarikan diri bersama dengan Bajak Laut Trafalgar Law.

Begitu juga dengan sebagian besar dari anggota dari Ivankov yang termasuk dari anggota pasukan Revolusioner, entah sejak kapan sudah tidak kelihatan lagi berada di Marineford.

"Kali ini kau tak akan kubiarkan lolos begitu saja, apalagi kau adalah penyebab Topi Jerami Lolos dari sini." Ucap Kizaru yang sekarang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat dimana Naruto berada setelah melancarkan peluru cahaya tanpa henti.

Bukan tidak dengan alasan Kizaru sedikit marah karena lolosnya Topi Jerami yang merupakan putra dari pimpinan pasukan Revolusioner.

Seandainya saja mereka berhasil menangkap bocah pembuat onar itu, mungkin saja Angkatan Laut bisa memberikan pelajaran yang bagus bagi sang pimpinan pasukan Revolusioner Mongkey D. Dragon.

Namun, sekarang hal itu harus pupus karena bocah itu sekarang sudah lenyap dengan melarikan diri dari Marineford melalui dalam laut bersama dengan Jinbe dan Bajak Laut Trafalgar Law.

* * *

(Bajak Laut Shirohige)

Di sisi lain Marco dan beberapa Bajak Laut Shirohige masih sempat melihat serangan Kizaru tersebut.

Mereka masih sempat melihat bagaimana sebelum serangan Kizaru mengenai bongkahan es yang mulai hancur itu, dimana kepulan awan putih mulai menutupi sekitar pemuda itu layaknya selubung sebelum serangan Kizaru benar-benar menerjang pemuda itu tanpa ampun.

Sebenarnya mereka harus sudah tidak berada disini lagi, karena tujuan mereka yaitu membiarkan Ace no Outoto Mugiwara no Luffy sudah terlaksana. Namun, entah kenapa dia menyuruh anak buah Shirohige yang aliansinya untuk pergi duluan dari Marineford.

Bagaimanapun dia tidak bisa membiarkan Bajak Laut Hunter yang telah menjadi tameng dari lolosnya adik dari sahabatnya itu harus menghadapai mengerikannya tiga orang Admiral.

"Marco, apa kau yakin kita harus menunggu disini?" Tanya Vista pada orang yang menjadi Komandan Divisi Pertama Bajak Laut Shirohige.

"Ya, sebaiknya sebagaian dari kita harus tetap disini untuk membantu mereka apabila situasi menjadi lebih buruk." Jawab Marco sambil menunjuk pada Naruto.

* * *

(Kizaru/Aokiji vs Naruto)

Kepulan asap akibat serangan Kizaru berlahan-lahan menghilang, dan menunjukkan Naruto yang berdiri dengan pakaian benar-benar rusak total. Pakaian dari pemuda pirang itu benar-benar rusak, dan di beberapa bagian di tubuhnya benar-benar mengalami luka.

Tapi, ada yang tidak biasa yaitu di beberapa bagian tubuhnya ada selubung putih menyerupai awan yang seakan melindungi pemuda itu dari serangan.

"Untung aku masih sempat." Ucap salah seorang kru Bajak Laut Hunter yang tidak tahu muncul entah darimana di sebelah pemuda itu.

Laki muncul dengan senapan tempur yang dia pikul di pundak.

"Dia, bukannya dia termasuk salah satu dari Bajak Laut Hunter?!"Ucap prajurit Angkatan Laut yang melihat kemunculan Laki.

"?!"

Beberapa prajurit angkatan laut terkejut karena ternyata bukan hanya Laki saja yang muncul, melainkan nakama Bajak Laut Hunter lainnya muncul disana Jambarl, Nero, dan Pauli.

Sedangkan Soran dan Saga tetap menjaga Kapal.

"Arigato, Laki." Ucap Naruto singkat sambil membersihkan tubuhnya dari beberapa debu yang menempel di pakaiannya yang sudah benar-benar rusak.

"Dasar bodoh, lain kali kau harus memperhatikan daerah sekelilingmu."

"Naruto/Naruto-san, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya nakamanya pada sang Kapten yang terlihat cukup babak belur.

"Ya, aku masih bisa selamat karena masih sempat menggunakan Tekkai dan selubung awan Laki." Jawabnya singkat sambil memperhatikan sisa-sisa selubung awan yang sudah hancur karena melindunginya dari serangan Kizaru.

...

"Hm? Awan itu bisa menahan seranganku?!" Batin Kizaru heran mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Ternyata disaat-saat terakhir Laki masih sempat menembakkan peluru awan ke arah Naruto, yang masih bisa melindungi sedikit pemuda itu dari gempuran serangan cahaya Kizaru.

"Dia, berhasil bukan saja menghancurkan perangkap es, tapi juga lolos dari serangan Kizaru." Batin Aokiji setelah melihat Naruto bukan saja menghancurkan perangkap esnya, melainkkan juga bisa bertahan dari serbuan peluru cahaya Kizaru.

Sekarang saat ini di depan Bajak Laut Hunter berdiri dua orang Admiral, Kizaru dan Aokiji. Sedangkan Akainu tampaknya masih berada di dalam kubah raksasa di tanah yang muncul akibat Teknik Gravitasi milik Naruto.

SHINGG

DUMM

Entah sejak kapan Naruto sudah muncul di depan Aokiji dan melancarkan tendangan berputar yang sangat keras, yang mau tidak mau membuat tubuh sang Admiral harus terbang beberapa belas meter ke arah pelabuhan dimana para anggota Bajak Laut Shirohige hendak berlayar.

"Hah.. sekarang skor kita menjadi 1 sama." Ucap Naruto.

"Hm, dia lebih cepat dari terakhir kali kami melihatnya." Bisik Laki setelah melihat bagaimana Naruto muncul dan menendang Aokiji.

"Hm, sepertinya ini tidak akan mudah." Ucap Kizaru.

 **Ame no Murakumo**

Pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya terbentuk berlahan-lahan di tangan Kizaru.

* * *

(Bajak Laut Kurohige vs Shengoku/Garp/Angkatan Laut)

Di sisi lain pulau Marineford Kurohige benar-benar sudah menggila, bukan saja menghancurkan Benteng terbesar Markas Besar Angkatan Laut dan menara eksekusi. Kurohige juga berhasil menghancurkan sebagian besar dari Marineford dengan kekuatan baru yang dia dapat.

Dilihat dari manapun Sengoku dan Garp benar-benar kewalahan untuk menghadapi Bajak Laut Kurohige. Dapat dilihat dengan jelas bagaimana dua veteran Angkatan Laut itu masih tidak bisa menundukkan Bajak Laut Kurohige.

"Zehahaha..." Tawa puas Kurohige terdengar keras di daerah itu dengan jelas setelah berhasil sama sekali meratakan Benteng Markas Besar Angkatan Laut.

"Wihaha, Sencho ... Kalau kau terus menyerang begitu kita akan kehilangan pijakan..." Ucap Burges melihat bagaimana Kurohige membawa kehancuran yang hampir mencapai daerah dimana mereka berada.

Ratusan prajurit Angkatan Laut sudah berjatuhan akibat ulah dari bawahan Bajak Laut Kurohige. Siryuu yang berhasil menjatuhkan Wakil Admiral Strawberry dan Wakil Admiral Onigumo dan sekarang berhadapan dengan Wakil Admiral Momonga. Serta sisa Bajak Laut Kurohige yang lain masih gila-gilaan menyerang Angkatan Laut yang dekat dengan daerah tempat eksekusi.

* * *

(Ain/Nobume vs Sakazuki)

Di sisi pulau yang lain terlihat Ain dan Nobume yang baru saja mengeluarkan diri mereka dari tumpukan batu yang tadi menimbuni tubuh mereka.

Tendangan kuat Kizaru cukup membawa dampak yang cukup buruk bagi Ain, dimana.

Seberhasilnya mereka keluar dari dalam tumpukan batu, mereka dikejutkan dengan sosok yang saat ini berdiri di depan mereka.

Tidak

Yang lebih tepatnya yang lebih terkejut adalah Nobume. Mereka melihat Sakazuki berdiri disana dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan. Pandangan itu diarahkan pada Nobume tepatnya.

Nobume merasakan sedikit keringat jatuh dari pelipisnya dan seakan waktu berhenti dia merasakan hawa dingin yang tiba-tiba muncul mengelilinginya.

Berdiri di depannya Admiral Sakazuki

Ain yang sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dan mengetahui situasi yang ada di sekitarnya segera menjadikan tubuhnya penghalang antara Nobume dan Sakazuki.

Tanpa ragu lagi Ain menembakkan peluru dari pistol meriam yang dia pegang.,

DAR

DAR

DAR

Tiga kali tembakan tepat mengenai Akainu, namun tampaknya serangan itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh. Tubuh sang Admiral berlahan-lahan pulih kembali.

"Kisama, bagaimana kau bisa ada disini!" Geram Ain.

Dia tahu seharusnya Akainu, sedang menghadapi Naruto setelah Naruto berhasil menjatuhkannya ke lubang raksasa akibat tekanan teknik pedang gravitasi Naruto.

"Hah, pertanyaan bodoh. Apa kau pikir aku akan bisa dikalahkan bocah pirang bodoh itu? Apalagi tempat yang sama dimana aku berdiri saat ini, berdiri putriku sendiri yang bodohnya mau mengikuti kalian dan pemuda pirang bodoh itu menjadi Bajak Laut."

Ucap Akainu dengan tatapan membunuh pada Ain yang menghalangi pandangannya dari Nobume.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin ku pastikan. Apa benar kau ingin menghianati Keadilan?" Tanya Akainu yang diarahkan pada Nobume.

Ain yang mengetahui ke arah mana jalan pembicaraan Akainu, mau tidak mau di desak harus mengambil keputusan. Dengan gerakan cepat Ain meluncurkan serangan tebasan udara.

 **Rankyaku**

* * *

(Aokiji vs Komandan Bajak Laut Shirohige)

Di sisi lain di pinggir pantai beku dimana Aokiji terlempar setelah mendapat tendangan Naruto tampak kembali harus berhadapan dengan para Komandan Bajak Laut Shirohige.

Awalnya para Komandan itu berada jauh dari pinggir pulau, namun karena Aokiji yang membekukan anggota Bajak Laut Shirohige yang ada di pinggir pantai membuat para Komandan itu bergerak ke sana.

Marco dan Komandan lainnya serta aliansi Bajak Laut Shirohige harus menghadapi Aokiji.

"Kelihatannya aku juga harus membereskan kalian semua karena tidak mau mendengarkan kata-kataku." Ucap Aokiji.

"Bukannya sudah seharusnya Bajak Laut tidak menuruti perkataan Angkatan Laut?" Jawab Marco menyeringai.

* * *

(Kizaru vs Bajak Laut Hunter)

"Tampaknya buruanku lari ke tempat lain, apa kalian bisa menahannya disini sebentar sebelum Sentoumaru dan Shuraiya kembali?" Tanya Naruto pada para Nakamanya.

Saat dibekukan oleh Aokiji, Naruto masih bisa melihat kepanikan sesaat teman-temannya yang membuat mereka menjadi lengah.

Dia mlihat bagaimana Kizaru memberi tendangan telak pada Sentoumaru dan bukan saja memberikan dampak pada dirinya saja melainkan juga pada Shuraiya yang ikut terkena benturan dari tubuh Sentoumaru.

Bukan hanya Sentoumaru dan Shuraiya saja, tapi Ain dan Nobume juga mengalami yang serupa, walau tidak setelak pemuda pembawa Kapak tersebut.

Saat ini Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa mereka sudah mulai bergerak, dan yang lebih gawat adalah Akainu muncul di tempat yang tidak seharusnya.

Tampaknya Admiral pemilik kekuatan Magma itu membuat jalan melalui tanah di dalam kawah yang dibuat Naruto dan sekarang berada di depan dua nakamanya yang lain.

"..."

Sakazuki tidak boleh bertemu dengan Nobume!

"..."

"Tentu saja Naruto/Naruto-san."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari nakamanya, Naruto menggunakan soru berniat melewati Kizaru, namun kelihatannya Kizaru tidak membiarkannya. Hal itu terlihat sang Admiral mengayunkan pedang yang ada dia pegang.

TRANKK

Naruto berusaha mendesak Kizaru dengan melancarkan serangan beruntun yang sangat kuat yang sampai membuat percikan api dan pecahan partikel pedang cahaya Kizaru berhamburan di udara.

TRANK

TRANK

Tebasan demi tebasan dan sayatan demi sayatan dilancarkan.

Benturan dua senjata yang terlihat tidak biasa dari kedua orang yang sedang bertarung.

Keduanya saling mendesak satu sama lain. Kecepatan saling serang itu bukan kecepatan biasa jika dilihat dengan mata telanjang.

Namun, walaupun Kizaru yang terus berusaha mendesak Naruto tapi pemuda pirang itu tampak bisa mengimbangi dan melakukan serangan balik.

Trank

 **Rankyaku**

Naruto melancarkan serangan tendangan sayatan udara saat keduanya saling menjauh setelah membenturkan senjatanya.

SLASH

Tapi, tampaknya serangan itu bisa dialihkan oleh Kizaru dengan mudah.

BLAAR

Sayatan udara itu beralih ke arah lain dan menghancurkan daerah sekitarnya.

DOR

DOR DOR

Saat perhatian Kizaru terarah pada Naruto, Laki memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan menembakkan peluru awan putih yang berhasil mengenai tubuh Kizaru. Awalnya Kizaru menyangka bahwa peluru itu hanya akan melewati tubuhnya, dan benar peluru itu mulai menembus. Namun pada saat menembus, peluru-peluru itu mulai membelitnya dengan gumpalan awan yang menyerupai rantai di sekeliling tubuh Admiral.

 **CLOUD Burger**

Kondisi bingung Kizaru dimanfaatkan Naruto berangkat menuju ke tempat dimana Akainu berada sambil membereskan prajurit-prajurit Angkatan Laut yang mencoba menahannya.

"Hm, ini aneh sekali... kenapa aku tidak bisa menembus benda ini?" Heran Kizaru melihat bagaimana rantai awan putih itu bisa menahannya.

"Kau terkejut? Bukankah sudah seharusnya jika cahaya tidak bisa menembus awan setebal itu?"

* * *

(Sentoumaru/Shuraiya)

"Ck, ternyata tendangan Ojiki bukan main-main saja." Gumam Sentoumaru melihat ke arah Shuraiya yang berdiri di atas tiang Kapal Perang yang ada di depan mereka.

Tendangan Kizaru cukup kuat mencampakkan mereka hingga menghantam Kapal Perang Angkatan Laut.

Di depan mereka berdiri puluhan Pacifista yang hendak menyerang Shuraiya, namun Sentoumaru yang memegang kendali penuh atas mesin pembunuh itu segera memberikan instruksi untuk membatalkan serangan.

"Pacifista segera rebut Kapal Perang Angkatan Laut dan segera pergi ke daerah barat pulau!" Perintah Sentoumaru.

Segera saja para Pacifista itu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu walaupun banyak perintah dari perwira Angkatan Laut yang memerintahkan mereka untuk kembali bertempur.

"Pacifista kembali!" Teriak seorang Perwira Angkatan Laut.

"Pacifista kembali ke medan perang, onore!" Teriak Perwira yang lainnya.

"..."

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa mereka meninggalkan pertempuran?"

"?"

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!"

Banyak prajurit Angkatan Laut mulai panik karena ditarik mundurnya Pacifista dari medan perang.

Pacifista adalah salah satu kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh Angkatan Laut yang digunakan sebagai senjata untuk memburu musuh dan mempertahankan wilayah Pemerintah Dunia.

Kekuatan Pacifista sangat membantu dalam peperangan ini, terbukti dari banyaknya Bajak Laut yang dikalahkan dan dipukul mundur karena peran dari Pacifista ini.

Tapi, entah kenapa mesin militer Angkatan Laut ini meninggalkan peperangan.

Siapa yang memberikan perintah pada mereka untuk mundur!

"..."

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka?" Tanya Shuraiya bingung. Bagaimana mungkin Pacifista sebanyak itu bisa di beri perintah oleh pemuda pembawa Kapak itu.

Dia memang tahu kalau Sentoumaru menjadi kepala para mesin pembunuh, namun seharusnya perintah Sentoumaru bisa dibatalkan dengan lebih dari lima perintah Perwira Angkatan Laut. Hal ini memang sudah seharusnya berada di dalam sistem Pacifista.

Dimana setiap perintah dan seorang Perwira atau Pengawas dapat dibatalkan oleh lebih dari lima orang Perwira.

Hal ini tentu saja dibuat untuk mencegah terjadinya sabotase terhadap sistem Pacifista.

"Aku memerintahkan mereka untuk meninggalkan pulau ini di bawah pimpinan Regis yang ada disana, bisa dikatakan sekarang semua Pacifista itu menjadi milik kita untuk meningkatkan kekuatan tempur."

Memang Naruto dan Sentoumaru beserta dengan Shuraiya sudah merencanakan hal gila ini sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Pacifista saja melainkan semua perlengkapan perang berteknologi tinggi yang diciptakan DR Vegapunk yang dibawa dalam perang ini sudah dalam "Kandang" yang disusun oleh Sentoumaru untuk dilarikan.

"Bukan itu maksudku, tapi bagaimana bisa kau dapat mengubah "Perintah" yang ada dalam sistem para Pacifista itu?" Tanya Shuraiya berusaha memperjelas pertanyaannya setelah menerima jawaban yang tidak sesuai dengan apa yang dia maksud dari pertanyaan yang di ajukan pada Sentoumaru.

"..."

"Itu tidak perlu kau ketahui, karena akulah yang akan mengepalai para Pacifista itu nantinya." Ucap Sentoumaru mengalihkan mukanya dan mulai bergerak menuju arah keberadaan Kizaru.

"..."

"Sialan." Umpat Shuraiya melihat bagaimana Sentoumaru tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

Memang benar mereka telah merencanakan hal itu bersama dengan Sentoumaru dan Naruto sejak lama. Namun dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sentoumaru mampu melakukan seperti apa yang mereka rencanakan.

Sudah pasti dengan memiliki Pacifista sebanyak itu, kekuatan tempur mereka akan semakin kuat seperti yang sudah mereka rencanakan.

Sekarang keberhasilan rencana ini tergantung oleh Regis yang menjadi pemimpin pelarian besar-besaran ini.

Jalan pertempuran yang terjadi di Markas Besar Angkatan Laut sudah terlihat mencapai akhir. Ribuan pasukan Angkatan Laut sudah berjatuhan akibat dari perang besar yang terjadi akibat Eksekusi dari Komandan Divisi Kedua Bajak Laut Shirohige.

Banyak yang mengira setelah kematian Shirohige dan Komandan Divisi Kedua Porgas D. Ace peperangan itu akan berakhir. Namun yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya, Bajak Laut Kurohige yang muncul di akhir-akhir peperangan yang menggila dan munculnya Bajak Laut Hunter di tengah-tengah peperangan membuat pertempuran terus berlanjut.

Bahkan pertempuran itu terlihat semakin memburuk.

Marineford bisa tenggelam bila pertempuran ini terus dilanjutkan.

Lolosnya Mugiwara no Luffy yang diselamatkan oleh Kelompok Bajak Luat Heart bersama dengan Kapten mereka Trafalgar Law melalui laut dalam.

Tidak kelihatannya lagi keberadaan dari salah satu pemimpin pasukan Revolusioner bersama dengan anggotanya.

Para tahanan Impel Down bersama dengan Douke no Buggy dan pengikutnya yang juga menghilang dari Marineford bersama dengan Crocodile dan Mr 1.

Salah seorang Schibukai Boa Hancock yang entah kenapa memutuskan untuk pergi dari Marineford dengan alasan "memburu" Mugiwara no Luffy yang sudah sekarat

Sedangkan sisa Schibukai lainnya terlihat tidak lagi tertarik ikut brtempur, melainkan hanya menjadi penonton dalam perang..

 **KABOOM**

Seakan waktu berhenti dan semua mata beralih melihat ke arah ledakan besar yang baru saja mengguncang Marineford.

Guncangan ini benar-benar guncangan yang tidak biasa yang ditimbulkan oleh sebuah ledakan.

Ledakan super besar itu membuat asap hitam menggepul tebal ke langit bagaikan dari dapur peleburan.

Ternyata asal dari ledakan itu dari pertempuran antara Akainu dengan Kapten Bajak Laut Hunter Uzumaki Naruto.

"..."

* * *

"Fuffufufu, pertempuran ini semakin menarik untuk ditonton. Uzumaki Naruto dia kembali membuat ulah." Seringai sadis Doflamingo setelah melihat jalannya pertempuran.

Dan yang paling berada diluar dari dugaannya adalah bagaimana beraninya pemuda Uzumaki Naruto yang dahulu sempat bertarung dengannya menghadapi seorang Admiral seorang diri.

Bagaimana tidak terkejutnya mereka semua yang ada disana melihat apa yang terjadi.

* * *

( **Flash Back:** Beberapa waktu yang lalu ...)

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menghilangkan lagi teman-temanku!." Ucap Naruto pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Akainu.

Perkataan itu terdengar sangat sarat akan kemarahan.

Kemarahan pemuda itu bukan tanpa sebab, Nobume yang sudah dikalahkan dengan luka bakar di sekitar tangannya dan Ain yang telah tidak sadarkan diri setelah bertarung dengan Akainu.

Memang sudah dapat ditebak apabila mereka melawan seorang selevel Akainu, namun tetap saja Naruto tidak bisa menerima nakamanya ingin dihabisi.

Itu bukan lagi Keadilan!

Itu sudah termasuk kriminal!

Tidak ada perbedaan antara kriminal dan keadilan di pulau ini.

Tidak bisa ditemukan keadilan di tempat yang dinamai sebagai Pusat Pelaksana Keadilan Dunia!

Prajurit Angkatan Laut yang berada di sekitar melihat hal ini dengan jelas, dimana keadilan Admiral Sakazuki yang bahkan tidak segan ingin menghabisi anaknya sendiri.

Dua anggota Bajak Laut Hunter benar-benar sudah ditundukkan sebelum Naruto bisa sampai disana.

Terlambat sedetik saja sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa kedua nakamanya pasti sudah tewas.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melakukan hal ini, terutama pada Nobume?" Tanya Naruto dengan rambutnya yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Perubahan temperatur bisa dengan jelas dirasakan oleh para prajurit Angkatan Laut yang ada disana.

Naruto menannya hal itu bukan tanpa sebab. Dia tahu hubungan apa yang ada antara Nobume dan Sakazuki. Walaupun itu atas dasar keadilan, tapi tidak harus sampai melakukan hal seperti yang ingin dilakukan Akainu.

"Hah, bocah sepertimu tidak akan tahu apa-apa. Inilah yang namanya keadilan, setiap pemberontak, walau dia adalah anakmu sekalipun, jika dia sudah melawan maka dia layak untuk dieksekusi!"

"Apa kau bilang? Bukannya kau tahu kenapa dia melakukan pemberontakan itu!" Teriak Naruto geram mendengar jawaban Sakazuki.

"Kaulah penyebabnya! Maka itu, aku juga akan membereskanmu disini!" Akainu mengumpulkan Magma yang sangat besar dan untuk diterjangkan ke arah Naruto dan kedua nakamanya.

"..."

"Keputusanku meninggalkan kesatuan menyedihkan ini memang benar-benar sudah benar, dan menjadikanmu sebagai target utamaku memang tepat!"

Seketika itu juga terjadi perubahan singkat di sekitar radius sepuluh meter Naruto.

Tubuh Nobume dan Ain terangkat ke udara di atas retakan batu besar dan terbang ke arah barat pulau Marineford.

"Apa yang terjadi kenapa bisa batu itu mengangkat mereka?" Bingung salah satu prajurit Angkatan Laut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan menjauhkan mereka dari sini, kau kira mereka bisa lolos? Aku juga akan menghabisi mereka bersama dengan semua Kru Bajak Lautmu!"

Akainu menerjang Naruto dengan gumpalan Magma yang dia bawa, menerobos tekanan gravitasi yang ada disekitar pemuda itu.

"Mati kau!"

" **ZERO"**

 **...**

 **SHINGG**

 **KABOOM**

* * *

( **Flash Back: END** )

"Cough coungh..." di balik kepulan asap di tengan kawah berdiameter sekitar sepuluh meter, tergeletak Akainu dengan darah yang berceceran di sekitar tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya terlihat sudah remuk dan pakaian Militernya sudah compang-camping.

Di atasnya berdiri Naruto dengan tangan kanannya yang terbakar mengarah ke tubuh Akainu.

"Ha.. ha, ha... Tak kusangka setelah bukan saja menerima pukulan telak Shirohige, namun sekarang kau masih hidup dan sadarkan diri setelah terkena senjata rahasia pukulan terkuat Rokushikiku. Dasar moster bajingan!"

Ternyata ledakan super kuat itu berasal dari teknik rahasia Rokushiki terkuat Naruto.

Namun sepertinya teknik itupun masih belum bisa menghabisi Akainu, walau berhasil melumpuhkan sang Admiral sama sekali.

"Tapi, itui tidak penting lagi karena sepertinya kau tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi. Jadi, aku tinggal memotong lehermu disini." Ucap Naruto yang mengayungkan Katana dengan lengan kiri ke leher Akainu yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"Die!"

HUSH

 **TRRANKKK**

"..."

"?"

Tak jauh dari sana Sengoku juga mendengar ledakan kuat itu.

"Sengoku-kensei!"

"Ledakan apa itu?" Tanya Sengoku pada salah seorang prajurit Angkatan Laut yang berlari ke arahnya.

"Itu adalah ledakan dari pertarungan antara Kapten Bajak Laut Hunter Uzumaki Naruto dengan Admiral Sakazuki, dan sekarang Sakazuki-san sedang dalam keadaan bahaya." Lapor prajurit tersebut.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Kejut Sengoku.

"..."

"Dan lagi ada kabar dari prajurit di tepi pulau yang mengatakan bahwa puluhan Kapala Perang kita bergerak menjauhi Marineford dengan pasukan Pacifista di atas kapal itu." Lapornya lagi.

"Apa katamu? Siapa yang melakukan hal itu!?" Sudah jelas Sengoku menunjukkan kemarahan dan keterkejutannya.

Siapa yang menggerakkan kapal-kapal perang itu dan mengapa pasukan Pacifista ada di atas Kapal itu!

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ungkap Garp yang juga bingung di sebelah Sengoku.

"..."

...

"Zehahaha, tampaknya ini semakin menarik. Uzumaki Naruto tak kusangka dia akan bertarung dengan Akainu."

Komentar Kurohige yang berhadapan dengan Sengoku dan Garp yang sempat mendengar situasi di sekitar Marineford.

"Kizaru..." Gumam Naruto melihat ternyata yang menahan pedangnya untuk memenggal kepala Akainu.

"Hmm, Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan itu!"

Ternyata Kizaru bergerak cepat meloloskan diri dari kepungan anggota Bajak Laut Hunter untuk membantu rekannya sesama Admiral.

Tak disadari Naruto jaraknya yang dekat dengan Kizaru, dan jari sang Admiral yang sudah berpijar di arahkan ke kepalanya.

"Sepertinya kau bisa juga lengah, sayang sekali tapi kelihatannya kau akan mati disini."

Sinar itu semakin terang dan itu mengejutkan Naruto.

Dia tidak akan sempat menghindar dari posisi sedekat ini.

Tangan kirinya yang memegang Katananya masih menahan pedang cahaya Kizaru.

Lagipula tangan kanannya yang harusnya bisa menepis tangan Kizaru sudah terlalu berat digerakkan akibat terbakar karena Magma yang dihantamkan Akainu padanya dan akibat teknik rahasia Rokushiki yang dia keluarkan untuk menghabisi Akainu.

Ckrek

"Cukup sampai disitu Kizaru."

Entah sejak kapan, tapi seseorang sudah berdiri di belakang Kizaru dengan moncong pistol yang mengarah di kepalanya.

"Hmm, Benn Beckmen... Aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu." Ucapnya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membatalkan serangannya kepada Naruto.

"..."

"?"

"Me...me.. mereka, Bajak Laut Akagami no Shanks!" Teriak salah seorang Prajurit Angkatan Laut.

"Tidak mungkin, bukannya konflik mereka dengan Kaido baru beberapa hari yang lalu."

Terlihat Shanks berjalan ke arah Bajak Laut Kurohige yang berhadapan dengan Garp dan Sengoku.

"Akagami... dia yang menyeret Luffy ke dalam dunia Bajak Laut!" Geram Garp mengingat karena menganggap bahwa Shankslah yang menjadi penyebab Luffy menjadi Bajak Laut.

...

Di tempat Naruto yang ternyata masih berniat menghabisi Akainu, ditahan oleh Benn Beckmen.

"Kenapa kau menghentikanku?"

"Perang ini sudah berakhir." Jawab salah satu Kru Yonkou itu.

"Berakhir? Aku tak akan berhenti sebelum membunuh bajingan ini." Balas Naruto mengarahkan mata Katananya ke arah Akainu.

"Sebaiknya kau menghentikan itu dan segera pergi, bukannya teman-temanmu disana lebih membutuhkanmu?" Ucap Benn Beckmen memberitahu.

"Hah, kenapa juga aku harus mendengarkanmu."

"Karena kau sudah berhutang nyawa denganku barusan. Dan bukannya sebaiknya kau tidak pernah berhutang dengan membayarnya dengan melakukan permintaanku ini?"

"..."

"Ck, padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa menghabisi bajingan ini. Tapi, baiklah aku akan melakukan permintaanmu." Ucap Naruto menyarungkan Katananya, "Kali ini kau selamat, tapi lain kali jangan harap kau akan lolos!" Lanjut Naruto pada Akainu yang masih tidak bisa bergerak.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Akainu dan Kizaru menuju ke tempat teman-temannya. Ternyata Sentoumaru dalam keadaan kritis karena habis-habisan bertarung dengan Kizaru.

Sedangkan Kizaru membantu Akainu untuk berdiri.

Akagami Shanks mengumumkan bahwa perang sudah berakhir dan meminta pemakaman Shirohige dan Portgas D. ACE diserahkan padanya dan pada Anggota Bajak Laut Shirohige yang awalnya mendadpat penolakan dari beberapa Perwira Angkatan Laut, namun ternyata Sengoku menyetujui hal tersebut.

* * *

Sekitar satu jam kemudian setelah Naruto dan anggota Bajak Laut menaiki Kapal meninggalkan Marineford.

"Naruto apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ya aku baik-baik saja walau tenagaku sudah berkurang banyak. Yang lebih penting bagaimana keadaan Sentoumaru?"

"Dia memang terluka parah, namun tampaknya dia masih bisa bertahan." Jawab Shuraiya yang sudah melihat kondisi pemuda pembawa Kapak itu saat diperikas oleh Laki.

"Naruto-san bagaimana dengan Nobume-san dan Ain-san?" Tanya Soran.

"Mereka sudah pergi terlebih dahulu bersama dengan salah seorang temanku. Kita akan segera menuju kesana, tapi sebelum itu..."

Jarak Naruto dan Bajak Laut Hunter sudah sekitar satu mil jauhnya, namun dari Kapal mereka bisa melihat ada sebuah batu berpijar seukuran pulau yang jatuh dari langit menuju ke tempat yang baru saja mereka tinggalkan.

Pulau yang di dalamnya masih ada Angkatan Laut, sisa Bajak Laut, dan beberapa Schibukai.

"Aku akan memberi hadiah perpisahan pada pulau kotor itu."

* * *

 **a/n:**

 **"ZERO"** adalah teknik rahasia Naruto dari Rokushiki yang hampir mirip dengan Sai Dai Rin: Rokuogan, namun puluhan kali lebih kuat dari itu.

"Cloud Burger" Itu serangan seperti serangan salah satu bawahan Enel dari Pulau langit berupa awan putih tebal yang akan menenggelamkan apapun yang berusaha kabur dari dalamnya.

Ok.

Sekian.

Hillsen Out.

* * *

 **July 23th 2016**


End file.
